Journey of Impossible love (compromise or desire?)
by elena elijah
Summary: its a story of Caroline living with her husband Stefan who has somehow betrayed her but after all this she is with him for her mother's sake They both are bound in an impossible relationship in which Love is impossible but will love really be impossible?Will Stefan fall for her purity? Will Caroline be able to forget his betrayal?Will Love prevail?After all NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE
1. Bitter Revelation

**Intro:**

Caroline Forbes is a bubbly,beautiful yet mature girl who is 24 years old living her life with her mother Liz Forbes who is a lecturer in Sydney's famous school "High public school" They are leading an amazing life together Her Dad left her mother when she was 3 years old She has completed her graduation and now she is enjoying with her best friend and spending some quality time with her mother. Klaus Salvatore is Caroline's best friend and brother of Caroline's Fiancee

Yes ! Caroline is engaged with Klaus' big brother Stefan Salvatore who is business man . When she was 15 she got engaged with Stefan as his mother, Mrs Salvatore (Anna) and Liz Forbes are very close friends so they decided to make their children get married to each other. Stefan is 29 years old guy who lives in Melbourne Caroline and Stefan never talked to each other till now as they both live in different cities and Caroline, in spite of being so modern she is a shy girl so she never tried to contact him after Fiancee and Stefan who is a Family person never tried to talk to her for some mysterious reasons

Klaus and Caroline are best of the friends so Caroline gets to know about Stefan by his little brother. Klaus and Stefan have a sister named Aroma who is married to Jack West who is a doctor . Stefan with his mother and sister live in Melbourne while Klaus live in Sydney. Caroline has no siblings and Liz Forbes has Cancer so Caroline has changed so much she has learnt to sacrifice and she has learnt to suffer with out complaining.

**Story:**

Now, Caroline has completed her graduation its time for her marriage which was planned when she was 15. Caroline is shy but she is so excited about this on the other hand Klaus is so happy for his best friend but sad at the same time knowing the fact that he loves her but she can't be his. Klaus is tensed about something else as well and he is struggling with his thoughts that whether to share the news with Caroline or not but being her best friend he thinks that its his duty to tell every thing related to her , to her.

Caroline is writing in her diary about her excitement she looks happy Klaus knocks at the door she says "Come in .." he comes and as usual he kisses her cheek so does she he sits beside her she closes her diary and puts it into a drawer she exclaims " Klaus .. what is the matter ? you look tensed?" Klaus nods and grabs her hand, utters "Yeah actually I am " She asks concerned "Why? Tell me ?"

He quotes "Look , what i am going to tell you is so heart breaking .. you need to listen careful i can't just hide it from you" Caroline looks confused but nods

He continues "6 years ago, Stefan met a girl named Elena he started to build friend ship with her. One day they went to club where Stefan got drunk and then Elena and he had a night together i mean they slept together so when he was awake he was stunned to see Elena beside him he was never mean to betray you but because of his drunken state he did it by mistake. Sister said that Elena brainwashed him that he loves Elena that is why he slept with her and blah blah so Stefan now believes that Elena is his love but he is ready to marry you because of mother she loves you and Stefan loves mother so he can't break her heart as he already has hurt her " Caroline is teary eyed

Klaus continues "The main thing, Stefan and Elena have a daughter who is 5 years old her name is Rosalie i met her when i last time went to Melbourne. Stefan is so guilty about the betrayal he gave you by mistake i have been keeping this from you for a long time but as now you're getting married i couldn't just stop myself.. Stefan is brainwashed by that bitch Elena that he loves her but he is not himself sure about it you can make him believe that he is yours but now its your decision to marry him or not after this too "

Caroline's tears are unstoppable but she manages to say "Its Impossible to make him believe that he is mine because he already believes that he loves her how can i come between them .. he betrayed me yes he did because when i was 15 my mother told me that i was committed to him so i shouldn't betray him but why he did this to me ..for these years I've never be friended with any other man because i was believing that he is the only one for me so couldn't he just believe that as well"

she cries her eyes out and puts her head on Klaus' shoulder "Will you marry him ?" Klaus asks

Caroline looks at him , then wipes her tears and says "Yes .. if he is marrying me because of aunt Anna so I am ready to marry him because of my mother she is sick she has cancer she won't be able to suffer this much so i have to do it for her .. but i will ask for divorce after she is gone as doctors have said that she has so less time i want her to die with the fact that i am happy with Stefan .. i will sacrifice my happiness for my mother .. and for Stefan who has been my dream guy for years in spite of his betrayal i can't just shake that feeling .. i hate him for what he has done but i have to .. i will never be able to love him again so why stay with her after my mother is gone i will leave him because its so IMPOSSIBLE to live with him , IMPOSSIBLE to love him again ... its all IMPOSSIBLE!"

she goes from there leaving Klaus tensed "I love you Caroline and i promise i will never let my brother hurt you when you'll leave him i'll never let you be alone i will be there for you Always.. Stefan has hurt you so much and i know you have been in love with him since your engagement even though you haven't talked to him and then having a heart break like this makes hard for you to love any one again but i will always love you i promise you"

Caroline is in kitchen , doing some stuff to keep her self distracted as they reality is clicking her mind in every second she sees her mother busy in marriage arrangements A tear falls from her eyes Liz says "darling Stefan with her family will reach Sydney tomorrow and day after that you'll get married to your love Stefan" Caroline nods and gives a fake smile to her mother for her satisfaction she thinks "_I am sorry mom i am keeping a secret from you but i have to as you'll not be able to bear this that your daughter life is ruined .. you deserve peace and i will give it to you by marrying the betrayer by marrying the person who never deserved my blind love .. actually i was fool to love a person for years without even talking to him He didn't stick to me i was fool to stick with this ring and him for years i was the biggest fool and i am the biggest fool to marry him after all this "_

**So guys hows it? review , vote and follow :) i know this chapter is not so interesting but believe me next will be your cup of tea :) stay tuned to this story as well**

**Thanks for supporting my previous stories **


	2. Confrontation (When our eyes meet)

**As it is already been discussed in previous chapter that Stefan and Caroline got engaged when she was 15 and till now they haven't talked or seen each other they'll meet first time after a long gap Caroline is 24 yrs old and Stefan is 29. Mrs Salvatore and Stefan's sister including Stefan doesn't know that Caroline knows about his betrayal and Stefan's one night stand result (his daughter ROSALIE) and his girlfriend Elena**

Its morning, Liz with Klaus managing the house as Stefan with her mother and sister is coming here for marriage. They set the whole house Caroline comes down and asks "Mom? have you taken rest? or doing this all the whole time .. i am getting married only why so excitement? " Liz is shocked "I thought you were too much excited" Caroline rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her coffee Klaus notices the hurt on her face and can really tell the reason of her lost excitement

Klaus stands beside Caroline who is staring outside the window "Are you OK ,love?" He asks concerned with love in his eyes .She stares at him and says "Well, should I be angry on you for keeping that secret from me for years or not ?" He looks puzzled and sad but he doesn't say anything

Caroline keeps her self calm and then utters "LOOK, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE BUT i AM NOT ANGRY ON YOU AS AFTER MARRIAGE ONLY YOU'LL BE THERE FOR ME .. I DON'T THINK THAT STEFAN AND I WILL BE ABLE TO CREATE A BONDING LIKE COUPLE" He gives a slight smile and kisses her for head , says "I'll be with you , whenever you need me " she smiles too but then shifts her gaze to the nature which is outside the window again and gets lost . The pain of betrayal is so clear on her face and Klaus can see that but can't do anything

Someone knocks at the door Liz screams "Caroline , they have arrived" Caroline doesn't look amused or happy but she tries to put a fake smile on her face for her mother. Mrs Salvatore (Anna) with her daughter ( Aroma) comes, they see Klaus. Klaus screams "Mom! ..oh god" he rushes to hug her then he picks up Aroma and says "my biggie sistahhh! i missed you" Aroma says "Oh come on liar .. you were busy with Caroline" Caroline turns towards them she smiles

Mrs Salvatore asks "how are you ?" she replies "I am good, what about you?" Mrs Salvatore (Anna) passes a smile and says "I am fine.. " Liz comes and says "Come on Anna, let these youngsters have some time together .. by the way where is Stefan?" Anna replies "He is gone to buy some stuff" Liz asks "Are you mad ? you all have just traveled for hours and you sent him to buy some stuff and be formal with me " Anna laughs and says "Liz stop scolding me .. lets go" they both leave

Aroma asks "So Caroline, why you never tried to talk to Stefan for years since your engagement .. you were 15 then you could have all the fun" Caroline smiles and says "actually , he never tried to talk to me as well so i was just avoiding him like he did .." Aroma feels bad and remembers Stefan's betrayal but she doesn't know that Caroline knows all about that too "what do you mean?Caroline.. he didn't avoid you .. he was shy"

Caroline raises her eye brows and folds her arms "Shy .. Stefan oh god .." she laughs with sarcasm Aroma asks "you sounds mysterious and blunt when i arrived a year back here alone you weren't like that .. is anything wrong? " Caroline smiles with rudeness in her face "Actually , i was shy but like everyone is not fully shy .. I am like that as well .. " Klaus notices the tension and tries to avoid this all "sister? have some rest tomorrow is wedding you have to look good " she smiles and asks "so my room?" Klaus comes to her wraps her hand around her shoulder and says "lets go .." he passes a smile to Caroline too who is hurt by the bitter revelation

Caroline is alone is hall , Anna and Liz are in roof having tea while Klaus is with her sister Aroma. Caroline hears a door bell she goes to open it , she finds a good looking boy with light brown hair squared face green eyes with nice height but with bushy eyebrows wearing grey shirt with black leather jacket boots with shady jeans He asks "Is this miss Liz Forbes house?" Caroline replies "yeah , who are you?" The boy replies "I am Stefan Salvatore .. "

Caroline is stunned Stefan asks "Your introduction.." Caroline replies hesitatingly "Caroline.." Stefan eyes are wide opened She says "come in.." Stefan comes in. They come walking down to hall quietly Caroline is scratching her bracelet in tension while Stefan is looking around nervously . the awkward tension is totally in air . Caroline is then hit by a wooden side table her toe gets hurt Stefan asks concerned while kneeling down to her feet to check the wound "are you hurt ? let me check?" he comes to her but she steps back she limps a little but she doesn't let him help her "Don't Stefan.. I am OK"

Stefan insists "Let me check , Caroline" Caroline is still pissed , broken and hurt so she replies bluntly "I said I am OK , Stefan." she goes with out saying anything Stefan feels bad she limps in a way and is about to fall before Stefan could help her Klaus comes and grabs her waist , saves her from falling He carries her in arms and takes her to her room while Stefan looking in disbelief and thinks to himself "_she didn't let me help her and behaved so rudely but then she let Klaus help her .. Why? does she know about my mistake ? no no that's impossible may be she is not really impressed with me as for so many years i haven't tried to contact her and obviously i am so new to her Klaus and she are best of the friends " _Liz and Anna with Aroma come down too and they all greet Stefan cordially he gives all the gifts and eating stuff to Liz . Liz thanks him for this all

Door bell rings Klaus opens the door and is shocked to see Elena (Stefan's girlfriend) there she is wearing high heels with thigh length sleeveless mini dress in purple color which has deep cut from back she looks sexy she has brown hair which are curled . he whispers "what the hell are you doing her Mother and Sister have warned you to not come here ..and who is taking care of Rosalie .. you are her mother you should be with her" Elena smirks and says "My boyfriend is getting married and he invited me here so i can come .. Rosalie is busy in her camp so shut up and let me in" she behaves so rude and comes inside Anna and Aroma doesn't look happy to see her Liz asks "Who's she?" Anna says "just a family friend ..." Elena gets angry but replies rudely "Umm actually i am Stefan's close friend .. " Liz welcomes her

Caroline comes down Klaus states "Darling, you should take rest .. why here?" Caroline replies "I hear a door bell.." Klaus gets confused that how will she react if she sees Elena . Liz calls her "Caroline come here meet a new guest" Caroline goes there and asks "Yes mom?" Liz says "Meet her " she points towards Elena who is standing so close to Stefan.

Elena exclaimed with raised eyebrow"so you're Caroline? hmm not bad ..?" Caroline doesn't look impressed and says "who are you?" Elena smirks and says "I am Elena.." Caroline looks sad as she remembers that Klaus said that Elena is Stefan's girlfriend name Elena continues "I am Stefan's .." Stefan interrupts and says "She is my family friend .." Elena adds "Close friend,," Caroline taunts "Yeah i can see how close .." she smiles and winks at her as Stefan and Elena are standing like they are glued to each other

**REVIEWS , FOLLOW , VOTE ..I HOPE YOU LIKE IT .. **  
>"<p> 


	3. Until When? and How?

Elena and Stefan are so close in front of everyone especially Elena, who is trying to show the possession over Stefan Caroline feels strange and sad but more over she fears that if Liz notices the closeness between Elena and Stefan she will definitely going to be suspicious and worried which is not good for her health

Mrs Salvatore (Anna) says "So, tomorrow is wedding I am so excited I am sorry Liz that we are not able to do this wedding with so many rituals i am really so sorry if Stefan's office was handled by anyone i could have decided to stay for a long time but i can't ..I am .." Liz interrupts

"its Ok Anna , the wedding is happening that is all i ask for some fun rituals aren't very important and as i don't have my relatives here so there is no one to taunt that we aren't doing other activities or fun ritual ,, Don't worry I am OK with this " Liz states ,they both passes a satisfying smile to each other

Liz continues "Caroline , go , show rooms to Stefan, Aroma and new guest Elena .. Me and Anna are sharing the same room "

Aroma says "Its alright , aunty i am sharing room with my little brother Klaus ! " she winks, Klaus smirks Liz replies "Ok , care so show rooms to Stefan and Elena " Caroline Nods and offer Stefan and Elena to go upstairs first by gesturing her hands towards stairs they all three goes upstairs and Klaus and Aroma follows them

Klaus and Aroma go towards Klaus' room after saying good night to Caroline .Elena utters "Hey Caroline , Actually I am going to stay with Stefan , so don't bother to arrange a room for me , Where's Stefan's room by the way?" Stefan looks shattered and sad as Caroline feels bad but she replies " Ok , there it is , right after my room ... Good night" She goes from there while Stefan thinks "_she must have felt bad about Elena and me sharing the same room even i am going to marry her .. what the hell what should i do ?" _

Elena kisses Stefan who was lost in his thoughts and says "What are you thinking? "

Stefan tries to avoid the question but she insists he quotes , "I don't think , you should stay with me in my room ..she must have felt bad" Elena gets a little angry "Stop it Stefan , we are together i can't let anyone separate us ..I have already sacrificed about your marriage i can't do anything more ..and you love me i love you we'll tell this together to her after marriage ,, we should have told her the day when we slept together but you didn't let me because you wanted to marry her because of your mother's will.. so now she has to sacrifice and she has to see us together and its all because of YOU ,, if you hadn't stopped me from telling her the day when we found out that we love each other She wouldn't have felt so bad now "

Elena goes from there in anger Stefan is confused and sad while Caroline has been watching them from behind the pillar she feels bad too and a tear rolls down from her eyes but she tries to hide this from herself too she tries to make herself believe that she doesn't care and she doesn't love him anymore and she is marrying him because of her mother's happiness but she is worried that until when she will never care until when she will be able to see them together and until when she will stop herself from loving him again UNTIL WHEN ?

Caroline goes to her room and thinks about Stefan and his betrayal again but tries to sleep , whenever she closes her eyes she sees Stefan's face in front of him she breaks thing in anger and frustration and mumbles to herself "_why Stefan , Why? why did you betray me ? I loved you without even seeing you I loved you without even talking to you but you .. you broke me beyond repair .. i am broken , destroyed, torn ,lost how will i live with you like that? how will i see you with someone else? how will i live in the same house with your girlfriend and daughter? HOW STEFAN HOW?" _she cries uncontrollably


	4. From Now the Journey begins

Morning,Everyone is awaken and shining because its a wedding day of Caroline and Stefan. Stefan and Caroline look sad and broken Stefan is like this because he feels that he is betraying Caroline by this and Caroline is like this because she was in love with Stefan even they never talked or saw each other but after all of her love he betrayed. Liz and Anna are happy that their children will marry each other Klaus is looking happy but from inside he is broken as well as he loves Caroline but she is going to be with his brother. Aroma is super excited and screams "Stefan .. Choose which suit you wanna wear ?" she points out to two tux and asks. Stefan chooses the Black one with Black shirt and self printed Tie. Aroma hugs him and then she goes to Caroline and hugs her as well

Aroma Continues "Caroline ..i have got your dress from Melbourne so go and check that out ..its in your room ..Jewelery is also there ..so go" Caroline nods with no interest and goes to check the dress

Caroline goes to room and shocked and wrapped boxes there she opens the big box which was wrapped in white cover with fawn colored bow she looks shocked to see such a perfect wedding dress it is full white tailed lace strapless dress (YOU CAN SEE IN THE PHOTO THERE) she looks happy and disheartened at the same time she checks that dress and it fits perfectly she smiles a little but then the fact of Stefan's betrayal come to her mind ,her smiles fades she checks out the jewelery as well its is white beautiful cut diamond earings which is of flower shaped

she goes downstairs and says "Aroma .. it fits perfectly ..i loved it .." she passes a fake smile to Aroma , Aroma looks super excited

Elena is standing there jealous , Klaus comes to her and says "Come on Bitch .. for one second in your shit life .. stop being jealous " Elena gives an annoying look to him and goes to Stefan and says "come i wanna spend some time with you" she grabs his wrist and takes him away Caroline stares this all and looks extremely sad

Evening: Everyone is getting ready for marriage Klaus and Aroma decides to go one venue and check the decorations and attend the guest while Liz and Anna decides to stay with Caroline. Elena says "Hey Liz aunt , as you both will be with Caroline i think i should go with Stefan .. he must need a company as Klaus and Aroma will be busy with guests " Liz who is unaware of her true intentions replies "yeah sure , you are his best friend you should be with him .." Elena says "Ok i'll take my car .. Stefan will reach the venue with me .." Anna looks super angry but controls as Liz is with her

Caroline is in her room dressed in wedding dress ,her hair are tied in beautiful bride bun with some curls out making her look perfect. she is wearing nude makeup with pale pink lipstick and shiny brown blush with smoky eyes Liz and Anna enter the room Liz starts to cry Caroline hugs her and calms her down they all share an emotional moment together Anna says "Lets go .. we shouldn't late for the marriage" they nod and leaves

AT THE VENUE :

Stefan and Elena are cozy in front of everyone but Stefan doesn't like it at all he says "Elena .. go sit there .. and enjoy the wedding "Elena looks at him in disbelief and tries to get close but Stefan repeats "GO .. SIT THERE ELENA" she goes towards the table and sit while looking at Stefan with anger and mumbles "Its all because of Caroline .. she is going to be his wife that's why he is not letting me be close to him ..i will never let he take him away from me " Klaus and Aroma are attending the guests while waiting for bride to arrive after a long wait the black car comes Everyone looks excited to see the bride and this time the brooding , angry broken Stefan also looks anxious to see his lovely bride

Caroline steps out of the car and walks towards Stefan Everyone looks stunned to see how much beautiful she is looking Caroline is shivering as she is going to commit her life with someone who betrayed her Stefan is so lost in her beauty She comes in front of him they then do wedding rituals they make each other wear rings then they take their vows during all this Caroline looks so uncomfortable after all the vows are taken she feels relaxed and she doesn't know the reason as she becomes officaly Stefan's salvatore they get allowed to kiss Everyone looks at the couple with wide opened and shiny eyes

Stefan looks confused while Caroline is super hesitated Liz and Anna are worried Klaus looks sad and hurt Elena smirk and mumbles "that's just confirms that he is mine .." Everyone starts to talk about them that they don't kiss but then Stefan kneels down and takes Caroline's hand and kisses her hand then takes a box out of his pocket and opens it its a beautiful diamond pendant he stands up and makes her wear that in front of all then kisses her bare shoulder Everyone now starts to admire his new gesture and thinks that its so romantic Stefan announces "I am sorry for your disappointment but i wanted my marriage to be different ... everyone please dance ..its a moment of joy" he passes them all a big smile while Caroline looks even more broken as she knows that its all lie

. While Stefan mumbles to himself "_I didn't kiss her because i know that i have betrayed her and i am with Elena but why didn't she ..? what is the reason? i have already noticed how much distance she has kept from me ? what is happening? what does she want? if she doesn't love me ? why is she marrying me? when Aroma visited her last year she told me that Caroline loved me even without having a chat with me or without even seeing me so what is so wrong with her now? what does she feel? Oh GOD i am so confused " _

He keeps mumbling to himself while Caroline's eyes are down and she is feeling like crying her eyes out Stefan's gaze shifts to Caroline who is looking not well suddenly Caroline keeps her head up and then looks at Stefan who is already watching her she is about to go towards her friends but then Stefan offers her his hand for a dance Caroline looks puzzled and uninterested but agrees

**Reviews and Vote !**


	5. Unmade Connections

**you know what guys what i like about this story is that Caroline and Stefan connect with each other without having any actual conversation ! that is so romantic ! **  
>After accepting the request from Stefan for dance the beautiful bride Caroline and Handsome groom Stefan goes to Dance floor where most of the guest are dancing and enjoying the romantic environment with their respective date or wife . Caroline on the other side doesn't look interested , thrilled or excited while Stefan is trying to figure out why Caroline is behaving like this They are on dance floor the music changes into even more romantic tune creating sensual sensitive and lovely environment Stefan puts his hand on Caroline's waist that is the first time Stefan sees the thrill in Caroline's eyes as through all the time she was uninterested and sad but now she looks uncomfortable and thrill. Stefan leans towards her and says in her ear "You're uncomfortable as if I am someone else not your husband..keep Calm,Caroline" Caroline tries to show by her gesture that she is not uncomfortable but from inside and out she is totally uncomfortable and shivering<p>

Caroline puts her hand on his shoulder hesitatingly but then after few moments they adjust and continue to dance while Dancing they play hide and seek with their eyes as whenever Stefan sees Caroline she shifts her gaze to somewhere else and when Caroline looks at him he tries to concentrate other things Then Stefan makes her spin and is lost in her beauty as she is all like fairy to him she then falls on his arms and there is the first time they finally look into each other

Everyone claps and then they notice that they were in spot light and everyone who was dancing before them are gone and clapping for them Caroline becomes super nervous so she keeps her hand away from Stefan and goes to Klaus who is super tensed as he doesn't know how to react to see his love getting married to someone else. She starts to Talk Klaus generally so that she can release some of her stress or nervousness This act of her leaves Stefan even more shocked and may be hurt

Dinner for the guest is all done and then everyone related to Caroline gives speech then people related to Stefan give speech as well. While Caroline and Stefan are sitting the bride Groom special table along with champagne Wedding rituals are on its end and its time for Caroline to say bye to her friends and mother as she is going with Salvatores. Mrs Salvatore says "So Liz ,now she is officially my daughter in law i am taking her .." she hugs Liz Forbes who is teary eyed Caroline says Good bye to her mother and family members and friends.

Aroma says "so Caroline ..oops Mrs Stefan Salvatore will be shifted to Melbourne tomorrow so we are going to spend this night in a apartment we have taken on rent ..so lets go Mrs Stefan till tomorrow that's going to be your home ..I hope you're excited to go to Melbourne but don't worry just wait for Morning "she winks A car comes Klaus is sitting on Driving seat and Mrs Salvatore is on passenger seat while for Stefan and Caroline its back seat already reserved along with them Elena is trying hard to sit but Aroma cuts her and says "So Elena , why don't we go to home in your car ..let them go ..after all they are husband wife.." she smirks and Elena looks super pissed

Stefan being perfect gentleman , makes Caroline sit in the car while Klaus looks at her with eyes which are filled with broken feelings Stefan then sits beside Caroline. As the apartment they have booked for this night is definitely taking 2 hours to reach Stefan and Caroline are feeling extremely awkward that what are they going to say , do or whatever in these 2 hours they need air and space . Caroline starts to bite her nails in nervousness while Stefan starts to playing with his tie nervously after half and hour has passed Caroline starts to feel sleepy she looks like she is going to lay anywhere and sleep like there is no tomorrow Stefan notices Caroline being tired and sleepy he smiles slightly

So, Stefan gets a little more close to her in order to offer his shoulder Caroline firstly doesn't understand his intentions and gets disturb but when she notices his gesture of offering his shoulder she understands that he knows that she is tired she slightly smiles as well but then again mistakes of Stefan knocks on her mind so she starts to look out and doesn't focus on him or on her sleep Stefan notices this and gets tensed and thinks _"what has happened to her? she wasn't like that i guess? what does she keep a distance from me so much? i keep distance because i know_ I've_ betrayed her but why she?"_

Caroline after complete one hour is started to yawn she then puts her grudges aside and puts her head on his shoulder and sleeps Stefan sees this and this time he smirks brightly , comments her in his mind "_this girl has got ton of attitude and ego .. I need to learn how to cope with such girls ..Oh God" _After almost half hour the wind is blowing too fast the cool breeze is touching both of their faces and its giving peace to sleepy Caroline and Half sleepy Stefan due to this super powerful breeze the hair bun of Caroline which was already loosen gets more loose ,and some of her curls starts to come out from her bun its is all over her face which is kinda distracting or disturbing Caroline's peaceful sleep on her husband's shoulder

Half sleepy Stefan notices this and smiles while seeing lines on Caroline's for head due to this disturbance of her own hairs. Stefan from his hand tries to set her hair in the mean time Caroline wakes up and finds Stefan 1 inch away from her and gets awkward but then hesitatingly and quickly Stefan strikes her hair behind her ear and leaves her she gets up and sets her hair while her eyes are down Stefan looks uncomfortable this time as well but then gets calm after few seconds Caroline notices that The apartment is just minutes away so she starts adjusting her hair and dress but she finds out that her hair net is not stuck on her bun she finds it and sees it on Stefan's coat's collar she tries to take it but Stefan is looking outside and his back is towards her she doesn't really want to talk to him so she doesn't call him to give him that she tries to take it away from his collar while he is turned away she struggles for a while but then gives up

At Last, she taps on Stefan's shoulder he turns around and asks "What?" Caroline being Caroline full of attitude and ego as remarked by Stefan doesn't really bother to say anything but signs him pointing his collar Stefan after some struggle understands and tries to take her net out of his coat but he can't . Caroline signs him to stop by her hand she gets closer to him and tries herself to take it out during this Stefan notices a new Caroline the one who is struggling with her soul who is trying to mend her broken soul He feels so sad and confused but then her hair net is out of his collar so she heads up a little and finds Stefan looking at her , unwanted and unexpectedly her eyes follows the eye lock as well. For almost 5 minutes they continues to look at each other with passion,Care , Excitement and impossible feelings that can be love as well but then Car stops they come into their senses and Caroline stays away from him sets her net on her hair and takes a deep breath because she knows the rest of journey will always remind her that she loved Stefan but he by mistake or by what betrayed her .


	6. The Unusual Deal with Heart

Stefan comes out of the car so does Klaus . their mother then comes out of the car Klaus goes to open the door from Caroline's side at the same time when Stefan goes They both share a awkward glance Stefan thinks that he is his best friend that is why he is so overprotective while Klaus thinks that how he will cope up with all these , How will he be able to see his love with his own brother?. Stefan opens the door and offers her hand she takes it hesitatingly then comes out of the car. She tries to adjust herself but then suddenly Stefan slightly kneels down and picks her up in bridal style and walks towards the apartment Caroline is continuously staring at his beautiful face in shock,care,excitement,passion or sadness as well.

Stefan notices that she is staring at her and says "Finally, after a long time you are comfortably staring at me " Caroline is puzzled Stefan continues "Don't panic!"

Caroline says "Put me down,Stefan" Stefan shakes his head "its a ritual to bring bride inside the home like this " Caroline speaks rudely "I don't care about these freaking rituals " Stefan looks shocked this time as she was so blunt "Why?.. Why are you changed?" Caroline smirks and utters "as if you know how was i in the past?"

Stefan feels sad and says "i don't know how were you in the past...but i can guess that you were loving,caring,exciting,talkative,clear as crystal" Caroline is lost in his beautiful words for her

Stefan says "but now you're like the one who doesn't love , who doesn't care , who doesn't get excited , who doesn't talk who is totally mysterious ... but you know what i know its not the real you and i would prefer the real you with me ,Caroline ... Can you do me this favor by being the real you and sharing the problem you have with me or anything else that is responsible for you being not the real Caroline"

Caroline sees the questioning eyes of him and her mouth is like juggling with words but isn't able to tell but she then makes her face straight and blunt , states "Put me down, Stefan.. we have reached the door" Stefan looks angry at the same time sad and disappointed Aroma and Mrs Salvatore including Klaus and Elena have reached before the bride and groom so decorated the door and house Stefan and Caroline standing in the middle of the doorway

Aroma says "so come, Mr and Mrs Stefan Salvatore.. we all wish you happy married life" then Klaus closes the lights and they all enjoys the soothing decorations with candles, roses, balloons and other stuff. Caroline smirks so does Stefan and it is clearly shown that its all fake smirking happening. Aroma teases "so Stefan, in case you can't wait to go Melbourne this second to have your first night with your bride i have already prepared your room... boom ! Enjoy you night " she winks and smirks Caroline looks so nervous . Stefan offers her hand to take her towards the room she takes it with nervousness spread all over her face.

Stefan and Caroline comes inside the room they see the room is decorated with Red and White roses their bed is surrounded by white net curtains while the bed sheet is white as well with red frill and self thread embroidery on corners . The side tables have beautiful flower bouquet with candles their dressing tables is also decorated with candles and flower petals . Red Roses petals are spread on their bed as well giving such a romantic and pleasing look. Front small table has chocolates and champagne. Caroline looks blank so does Stefan. Stefan hesitatingly closes the door while she feels shivers in her body

Stefan takes off his coat while Caroline is standing still in one place without saying even a word. Stefan takes off his tie as well and sits on the couch right in front of window and starts relaxing. Caroline is breathing so hard. she goes to check the cupboard which has only important clothes hanging there as tomorrow they have flight for Melbourne. All she sees in cupboard is black sexy night dress and casual silk gown may be Aroma put the silk gown for morning and night dress for their wedding night She looks super confused She looks at Stefan who looks tired and tensed looking outside the window to moon

Caroline comes to him and stands beside him , starts playing with her ring by revolving it around her finger in hesitation and awkwardness. Stefan realizes this and stands up sees Caroline tensed , asks"what happened?" Caroline tries to explain him in a very odd way "look ..um i was .. i saw the clothes ,, i mean ..just get it please" Stefan looks irritated and says "speak properly without nervousness"

Caroline takes a deep breath and says "i need clothes.." Stefan says "contact the cupboard" Caroline looks pissed "I have already checked that , i need some better clothes" Stefan understands what she means and says "Oky i will go get your bag" Caroline nods

Stefan comes and give the bag to Caroline , Caroline takes off a knee length soft cotton casual frock and goes to change . she comes out and Stefan looks at her then he comes near her while she steps back again and again Finally Stefan pins her to the wall "don't worry, i won't touch you until i am so clear and true to you about my life" Caroline understands that he is talking about betrayal but she tries to act like unaware and says "when will you be clear to me? .." Stefan looks down in disappointment and says "May be tomorrow .. look Caroline i can't be like normal loving , caring type husband.. i have reason i will tell you i know you will be so pissed but i have to .. you deserve to know the truth but i am sorry i can't fulfill your dream of wanting a loving husband ..like you know"

Caroline interrupts and says " Look Stefan, i married you because my mother is dying i didn't want her to suffer in this stage of her life i want her to be happy .. so i have no problem with you being ignorant or whatever .. but i want to say i will be with you till my mother is alive .. after she is gone its depend on you if you want to divorce me or not.." she speaks bluntly

Stefan looks shocked "so do you like someone else , Caroline...? and why ? i have been engaged to you since you were 15 and till previous year when Aroma visited you she told me you were excited for marriage now what? .."

Caroline replies by keeping him away and going towards bed "I don't love someone else , i just don't like you! that is it! you don't need to know the reasons... and previous Caroline is gone stop talking about her ...and i know you are nervous about physical relation i don't want that .. just wait till my mother is alive after her you can choose you path ,, i won't force you stay with me .."

she takes a pillow and lays on the bed closes her eyes and sleeps while Stefan is shocked as she said some unusual things which is like puzzle to him he keeps thinking about these all . he thinks "_why doesn't she like me ? what changed in this year as she was so excited about marriage last year? why is she saying that i can give divorce to her after her mother is gone? why did she marry me only for her mother? why her eyes are filled with hate for me ? WHY?_


	7. Life hurts

** Sorry for the late update actually i am busy in exams so .. i hope you guys understand..! you guys may have forgotten what was the track so do read the previous chapter to keep the track and events in mind :) let me remind Stefan's daughter with Elena is ROSALIE **

**NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED THE TAGLINE OF STORY WHICH WAS WHEN EVERYTHING IS CHANGED NOW IT IS COMPROMISE OR DESIRE? ! IT MEANS THAT CAROLINE MARRIED STEFAN BECAUSE HER MOTHER WAS DYING BUT WAS IT REALLY A COMPROMISE OR IT WAS HER UNKNOWN DESIRE TO MARRY HIM WHICH SHE DIDN'T KNOW? MAY BE SHE'LL REALIZE AFTER SHE FALLS FOR HIM **

Caroline goes for sleep and Stefan is juggling with the questions he has in his mind but then Stefan gets angry and sad so he goes to sleep beside Caroline after few moments his anger vanishes as he sees peaceful but hurt at the same time on Caroline's face . He feels that she is sleeping in real so he caresses her face with care and affection but with hesitation because the conversation they had was not really impressive (you have to look on previous chapter to know the conversation ) he keeps admiring her beauty but at the same time he is sad he feels like crying his eyes out and thinks "why the hell did i betray such a perfect woman WHY? i shouldn't have done she doesn't like me now how will she react when she gets to know about my betrayal , that i have a daughter with Elena ,, Oh God i am confused ..Life hurts a lot"

**MORNING:**

All are ready for Melbourne Flight Caroline and Stefan comes down as well Caroline is in purple tank top with leather pants and jackets , supported by boots while Stefan is in casual check grey and black colored shirt with shady jeans Klaus is unable to keep her eyes off Caroline and feels sad and wishes Caroline to be his bride. Klaus mumbles "life hurts a lot , love sucks " he then goes outside Caroline and Stefan greets Aroma and Anna Salvatore at the moment Elena comes down in fitted mini dress which has V shaped deep neck and back. Aroma taunts "why do you wear clothes ?" Elena glares at her and goes to stand beside Stefan , greets him with a very cheesy hug and kiss on cheek Stefan feels awkward and thinks that What does Caroline feel by seeing all this

Klaus comes and says "Come .. We have to reach the airport on time.."

All nods and leaves Aroma teases Caroline with naughty smirk "how was your wedding night?.." she winks

Caroline remembers the night and hurtful conversation between her and Stefan and says bluntly "it was as it should have been" she walks away leaving Aroma confused

They reach airport and then take their flight , get ready to reach Melbourne After hours they reach the Melbourne airport they complete the formalities to papers then Stefan's driver is ready there with a car they sit in car and leaves for SALVATORE MANSION Aroma screams in excitement "it feels like homecoming.." Klaus teases her and says "you are happy because your hubby is here .. stop making excuses darling" Aroma blushes

Finally the car stops and they reach Salvatore mansion Aroma says "so finally Mrs Stefan you have reached your home .." Stefan offers his hand she takes it and goes to mansion in hand to hand they look confused and awkward Klaus looks sad seeing them together Caroline comes inside she is stunned to see such a beautiful house its big and well decorated just a hall is even bigger then her full home in Sydney . Elena comes behaving like its her home Anna tries to explain "look Caroline, actually Elena and Stefan are good friends and have business .." Caroline interrupts and says "Sorry i have to interrupt you actually i am so tired i haven't travel before so .. my room ?" Klaus says "i'll show you your room come .." he gestures her to come with him .

after Klaus and Caroline leave, Anna asks to Stefan "when will you tell her about you and Elena ... and Rosalie?" Stefan looks depressed and says "please , give me some time " he leaves leaving Aroma , Anna and Elena tensed. Caroline is in her room Klaus says "it is your and Stefan's room ..nice?" Caroline nods and smile they both share an eye lock but then they hear the voice of something being broken they rushes to it then they see a little girl picking up the pieces with brunette and dirty faded blonde hair with fair complexion she stands up while picking up the pieces she put them into the corner and is about to leave but notices Caroline standing there she has light green eyes. Caroline steps back a little as she sees the similarity between the little girl and Stefan she gazes towards Klaus who is looking down she understands that she is the daughter of Stefan and Elena

The girl is shivering, Klaus leaves . Caroline takes a deep breath and walks towards her and kneels down to her height and asks sweetly "whats your name?" she replies hesitatingly "Rosalie" Caroline continues "why do you look so scared .. i am not gonna hurt you" She replies "actually, i mean.. Fath.. i mean they all said to me to behave nicely in front of bride and i guess you're the bride" Caroline notices that she stopped and didn't say that Father said to her she understands that all people have already stopped Rosalie from telling her that she is Stefan's daughter

Caroline looks sad as she is talking with someone who is the result of wrong relationship between his husband and his girlfriend but she knows that that little angel shouldn't be blamed for this . She says to Rosalie sweetly and politely "calm down ..rose!" Rosalie looks stunned Caroline smiles and asks "can i call you rose?" Rosalie or Rose nods and is about to go from there. Caroline grabs her wrist and says "Hey.. you know what .. you have beautiful mysterious and deep dark eyes like your father .. and you are blessed with beauty of your mother.." she leaves after saying this

Rosalie is confused and says to herself "oh God , she knows that i am daughter of his husband and Elena mum ..i have to tell this to everyone .." she runs downstairs while Caroline is crying her eyes out in her room and talking to herself "why god, the little girl is so pretty i can't hate her just because she is the result of one night stand of my husband .. i can't hate her .. why my life is giving me so much pain .. do i deserve that ?... i just want happiness but this freaking LIFE HURTS A LOT it sucks ..." she is crying while on the other hand Rosalie has told everyone that Caroline knows all Stefan is stunned and asks "who could have told her?" he glares at Elena but she says "this time its not me ... baby" he rolls his eyes but then Klaus utters "she knows from the day before you came to Sydney for marriage i couldn't stop myself that day i already kept so much from my best friend"

Stefan is angry and breaks the vase and says "because of your stupidity she hates me Klaus i have been questioning my self that why does she hate me so much but see my brother is the reason "

Klaus gets angry as well and says "oh come on you are saying as if she would have kissed you if you told her .. she would have been much more angry and pissed if you told her after marriage .. she hates you because she doesn't deserve your betrayal but you did betray her .. she loved you since the day you both were engaged without even talking to you or seeing you but you .. you were busy sleeping with other woman .. actually you don't deserve her .." he leaves fuming

Aroma says "Bye Stefan .. i am going .. hope everything goes alright between you and Caroline .. now i get it why she is so changed " she leaves to her husband's home Anna looks depressed while Elena looks happy and says "leave it ... baby .. well Rosalie how was your vacations?" Rosalie says "don't try to be my mother you know i don't like you .."

Stefan glares at her but she says "Father please ,, you have already seen that she doesn't really care about me and she is rude to grandmother and Aroma aunt and doesn't get along with Klausy and i don't think that she will ever get along with your pretty polite and well mannered bride ..so please say her to stop being my fake mother i don't need her love .. a mother is not like her A mother is supposed to be a role model for her children but look at her she only cares about herself and likes to be around you only .. the way she dresses is not a perfect role modal mother should wear or the way she behaves with everyone except you is not a perfect role modal inspiring mother should behave and she doesn't know anything about me, that's a duty of mother to know everything about her children but look at her she doesn't even remember my birthday how will she remember my needs .." she leaves while crying

Stefan looks pissed and says "i guess she's right Elena ..." he leaves towards the Salvatore Bar corner

**reviews and vote **


	8. Alarm of new journey

Rosalie is crying outside the house in the garden then Klaus comes and asks"what happened?" Rosalie replies "Elena mum is not the kind of mother everyone has .. she doesn't care about me.."

Klaus wipes her tears and puts her on his lap and wraps his hands around her and says " we can not do any thing,love .. she is your mother and she should know the duties of mother .. no one can remind a mother her duties "

Rosalie nods and asks " i heard that step mothers are so cruel .. is the new bride i mean Caroline aunt cruel? .. i am already having rough time with my real mother i can not bear the cruelty of step mother"

Klaus chuckles and says " wrong ... Caroline is so kind she is just angry with your father but it doesn't mean that she hates you or she'll make you suffer "

Rosalie asks politely " i heard grandmother saying to daddy that having a child with someone who is not your wife is sin .. so daddy committed a sin and i am related to that .. it means Caroline aunt is upset with daddy because of that and so she must be angry with me as i am related to it "

Klaus is stunned" hey rose you are my little princess and you are so small you should not be thinking about this sin thing oky ..? Well as far is Care is concerned she is my best friend i know her .she is so kind and caring she'll never hurt you .."

Rosalie asks " can i ask her to be my mother i don't like Elena mum she never cares for me as you're saying that Caroline aunt is kind so will she be able to give me a motherly love .. i need someone to love me like i am piece of their heart and only a mother can love you like that .. it is impossible from Elena mum but can i expect that promise of love from Caroline aunt ?

Klaus is confused but says " she is trustworthy and loving so i guess she is the best person to be your mother .. ask her she will never deny it will be a new journey for her with you so she will never deny.. mark my words"

Rosalie looks super happy and she runs inside the house with excitement dancing in her eyes

Caroline is wandering in house and sees Stefan drinking at the bar she goes to him and asks " why are you drinking so much ? Its bad for health"

Stefan looks at her and says " i am sorry .. I never wanted to betray you but it was my mistake"

Caroline looks awkward and says " i think we should talk about this later .. you are drunk .."

Stefan says "but .. you need to listen .."

Caroline interrupts him and says "shut up and come with me "

she puts his hand around her shoulder and holds him from his back , he is like limping but Caroline is handling him she reaches her room after struggling with him then puts him on the bed he sleeps in just few minutes she takes off his watch and shoes with socks and then she takes off the tie and unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt as he was sweating a little. She then caresses his face but then suddenly puts off her hand from his cheek and thinks_ "i can't .. i can't do this .. i can't fall for you again .. you have broken me beyond repair i am not able to love you again i just can't " _she is teary eyed and comes outside the room and goes to drawing room and sits on sofa she is continuously thinking about Stefan against her will so to distract her self she starts to read the magazine which was right beside her at the corner table. she gets distracted by a girly little voice "hey"

she turns towards her and says "Rosalie? Do you need anything "  
>Rosalie looks puzzled but says " yeah .."<br>Caroline asks " what ? Tell me "  
>Rosalie says " i need a promise of love" her answer leaves Caroline confused<p>

**How is this ? I know this is short but i am busy in exams **  
><strong>review and vote please .. <strong>  
><strong>what do you think will Caroline promise to Rose of love ? Or will she deny? <strong>


	9. Promise of Love

Caroline is stunned to hear Rosalie's reply she asks "what is promise of love, rose?"

Rose comes near her and sits beside her in the couch then she says "look i know you have reasons to hate us all but i also know that you're kind and i know that we can expect with those who are kind so i was expecting something if you could give me that i'll be thankful"

Caroline is still puzzled and asks "come on sweety ask without hesitation, whats that?"

Rosalie looks a little happy and continues "since the day i borne Elena mum didn't give me enough love , um not enough love she didn't even love me and i saw everyone having a loving, caring mother even look at aunt Aroma , Nik uncle and daddy they are also blessed with such a caring person who they proudly call mother but i don't have anyone like that my all friends brag about having so cool parents and it makes me feel so miserable that i have a daddy who is no doubt loving and caring but busy , mysterious and sad and have a mom who is busy in her fashion, loves to go bar and come late home drunk , wear extremely tight and short dresses , loves to stick only to father , loves to disrespect elder and who is not perfect role model for her child so how can she be a mother if she can't teach her child the manners i have been brought up by father , aroma aunt and Grandmother that's why i am not like her i just always wanted someone to love me like i am their most important person which she doesn't , i wanted a mother who gives me advises which she doesn't actually she needs some, i wanted a mother who stops me from bad habits and scold me for that but unfortunately she is the definition of bad so she can't do this .. i may sound like i am disrespecting my mother but that's how i feel and that's what reality is so i was here to ask if you could be my mother as you're my daddy's wife so technically you're my mother but i saw you and him not so close so i came here to ask by myself .. would you mind if i call you mommy and expect some mommy duties from you .. Caroline aunt?"

Caroline has tears in her eyes and shocked too so she replies "i am so sorry to hear that life has been so cruel to you and never bless you with a mother ,, and you know what i have been thinking that how can Stefan's daughter accept me and now look at that you're here asking yourself . i just can't be more happy to be your mother . i can blame Stefan for anything he did but its not your fault i am just so happy i can't believe that i am a mother and i promise you i won't disappoint you and i won't be a cruel step mother and its my promise of love to you .. you have my word,Rose"

Rosalie happily hugs her while this all have been watched by Klaus and Elena he says "look your daughter makes another woman her mother .. can you think how low and disappointment you are for her"

Elena looks pissed "stop this taunting thing.. she has gone mad .. i am her mother and i am alive i will not let that happen" Klaus while chewing gum says with smirk "well love, i wish you weren't alive to see such a beautiful scene actually you're not worth it"

NEXT DAY:

Stefan wakes up and remembers how he was drinking last night and Caroline brought him here in his room. He finds a hot milk beside him on side table he drinks it then he feels better he is not going to office as its Sunday so a little smile comes to his face. He looks here and there for Caroline but she isn't in room. He goes to get freshen up then goes downstairs to have breakfast and sees Caroline with Rosalie in the kitchen they are looking so comfortable with each other Caroline is making her favorite cheese sandwich so Rosalie says "Mommy, thanks for making this i thought that as Aroma aunt and grandmother is gone to office i would have to eat the boring and tasteless bread with butter .. Elena mom can't bear sweating in kitchen or giving her hands a little push her manicure can get worse right?" Caroline giggles and kisses her cheek she continues "you are so sarcastic Rose, so tell me what does your boring and grumpy father eat in breakfast?"

Rose says "he is not boring , he is much more fun just give him a try stop being upset with him you're newly married couple why are you both being bore and sitting in home .. go to somewhere and have fun like other normal couples .."

Caroline says "That's the point darling , they are normal couple ding ding we're not (she winks) and tell me now what does he eat" Rose while eating one of the sandwich says "um , he likes boil egg and buttered toasted bread and a glass of milk with almond and pistachio crushed in that " Caroline says "pistachios and almonds crushed mixed in milk ..seriously! he's got tantrums" then he shakes her head and starts making breakfast for Stefan. Rosalie giggles and goes from and sees her father there she smiles so does Stefan.

Stefan says hesitatingly "so you think i got tantrums?" Caroline looks a little nervous but then says "Yeah,.. any problem .. if yes .. its yours not mine" Stefan says "well , husband's problems are supposed to be Wife's as well and vice verse "

Caroline gives him a strange look and says "well , what makes you and your lovely daughter think that we are normal couple "

Stefan comes near her and helps her in making breakfast "um daughter .. i guess you have bonded very well with Rose , whats the secret ? whats the catch?" Caroline smirks

she continues "well there is no catch and secret she wanted me to be her mother as clearly she doesn't like your girlfriend so i didn't have any problem so i was so happy to accept her as my daughter so yes we share a mother daughter lovely bonding"

Stefan smiles and says with a little smirk full of naughtiness "so .. it means .. you want to have your own children as you love them a lot ..right?" he is giving her a strange look Caroline gets so nervous and says while putting everything on dish "your breakfast is ready Stefan,, go to table i am coming" Stefan notices her nervousness so doesn't try to bother her and leaves Caroline utters "what did her really said ? i mean seriously kids? that's all he got to know about me .. idiot "

Caroline puts breakfast on table and says "well , here its all Milk with crushed pistachios and almonds , boil egg and buttered toasted bread.. happy" Stefan passes a smile she is about to leave Stefan grabs her hand and says "can't you stay .. Rose is playing in garden .. Aroma and Mom is gone Klaus is sleeping and Elena .. um she is not your taste so you got nobody but me only" Caroline sits beside him and says "you're not my taste as well.."

He smiles and eats his breakfast. he completes his and says "Thanks for the lack of words company .."

Caroline looks weird and says "i spent my 15 minutes here sitting with the world most boring person and you are like taunting me .. how cruel " she is about to leave pissed Stefan grabs her waist and pulls her towards him she feels awkward and then Stefan says "what made you think that i am the world most boring person. you have been with me for hardly two days in which you tried to avoid me most of the time "

Caroline says "leave me Stefan , and i wasn't avoiding you i just don't like and people can understand anyone in just a moment so i guess 2 days are much time "

Stefan says with a smile "people understand anyone in just a moment if they really want to understand .. i don't think that you've ever tried to understand me .. so i guess 2 days are so less time for this"

Caroline is like "whatever just leave me .." Stefan says "why? you're my wife i have right to hold you like this doesn't i ?"

Caroline says "Since when you have been caring about the fact that i am your wife "

Stefan says "since the day i first laid eyes on you .." Caroline raises her eyebrow and says "i don't think so .."

Stefan says " Apart from that one stupid mistake i did .." Caroline utters "I told you Stefan .. i can't forget that one stupid mistake or we can say betrayal .."

Stefan gets a little pissed and puts her on the couch and gets onto his top and says "Caroline .. you said you can't forget but i guess you haven't forgiven me for that ..but i am again begging for your forgiveness please I am sorry Caroline i didn't mean too"

Caroline pushes him away and says "i just wanna be with Rose i promised her .. i am going" she leaves leaving Stefan pissed and sad she goes to Rosalie and starts playing with her but still thinks about Stefan and his words


	10. Will ever i be the one or never?

Stefan sees Caroline and Rose in the garden who are playing and looks happy but he notices the sadness in Caroline's eyes He feels bad and thinks "_I am the reason of her sadness will ever i be the one to make her happy? at least i can try my best to make her the happiest woman on the earth "_

Caroline says to Rose "now its done .. its over .. playing is over you are tired and now you're going to take a nap so you can be fresh for the evening party at your friends home .. do you wanna go there if yes go take a nap.."

Rose smiles and replies "yes mommy.. thanks for playing with me i felt so happy .." she then hugs her and kisses her cheek then leaves Caroline starts to stroll along the Garden and in this way she is trying to get rid of all the sadness

Stefan comes to her and says "if you would like to wander with me .. ?" Caroline looks confused and says "OK , let me be clear or no let yourself be clear to me .." Stefan says "So?"

Caroline asks suspiciously "what the hell has happened to you? why being so .. so .. i mean" Stefan completes her words "so hubby like" Caroline nods nervously

Stefan cups her face and says with passion and affection in his eyes "because i am your husband and i don't have to try to be your hubby. I just want us to be normal ..i mean like normal couple who enjoys their wedding start and all"

Caroline says bluntly "so you want me to go to honeymoon with you , make out with and have children .. but if that happens i'll be the same i won't forgive and forget what you did Stefan"

Stefan shakes his head and smiles "what do you think i am that low ? .. i want you to be happy first then its gonna be all this ... and we can't be happy until and unless you forgive and forget .."

Caroline rolls her eyes "so that's not gonna happen i guess .. " she is about to leave but then Stefan grabs her wrist and pulls her towards himself she pats on his chest and says "l-leave m-e" he controls her hands and says "i can't .." Caroline becomes quiet then Stefan continues "look , How many times i have to say sorry Caroline ?"

Caroline cries and pushes him away "what do you think Stefan ? that it is so easy for me to live with a guy i once loved but i hate him now just because when i was busy in loving him he was busy in sleeping with another woman .. that's hurt so badly you can't even imagine .. just put yourself in my shoes and ask the same question if i had slept with another man would you have forgiven me ? or would you have forgotten all of that ? "

Stefan looks down in disappointment and says "i don't know " Caroline continues "but i know .. you won't .. even you know what you wouldn't have married me if i was the one who had slept with another person ..and after all of the sacrifices you want forgiveness too easily "

Stefan says "so what do you wanna do ..? do and take out your frustration i can't live like that .. i can't live with the guilt that i can't make my wife happy.."

Caroline says "that is all because of you .. and i have never stopped you from going or spending time with your girlfriend .. go ahead have sex and have more children i don't really care "

Stefan is angry and tries to control but this makes him more angry so he grabs her arm so tightly and pulls her towards him then says "don't you really care if i go back and sleep with her ?"

Caroline says "L-leave me-e you are hurting m-e Stefan" Stefan continues "and you're hurting me .. tell me would you not care ?" Caroline says "let me go ..don't you hear that" Stefan shouts "i asked would you not care if i sleep with her again?" Caroline is thrilled and cries more then says "i care ..i care and that's the problem Stefan that I care a lot .."

Stefan gets control on his anger and he lets her go then says "i care too .. and that is the reason i want you to be happy .. this is possible when you and i sort out our problems " Caroline screams "its hard for me Stefan .. its so hard why don't you get that?" she leaves from there

She meets Klaus in hall who has just awaken from his sound morning sleep she tries to hide her tears and says "Good late morning , sleepy head" Klaus notices the tears he comes near her and asks "everything is set?" she nods but then she hugs him. Stefan comes inside and stares at them Klaus screams "what did you do brother ? i told you not to hurt her .." Stefan says "that was a matter of husband and wife"

Caroline goes from there "i think i should go to get your breakfast ready Nik.." Klaus nods. Klaus pins Stefan against the wall "don't you ever dare to hurt her ?" Stefan asks "why do you care so much?" Klaus replies "she is my best friend and i can't bear tears in her eyes .. i will not leave you if you become the reason of her tears again .." Stefan says sadly "so just say her to forgive me .. i just want her to have a better , easier and happier life with me .. i want to be the one who she can trust and who she can .. love again"

Klaus smirks nervously and says "really ? where were these feeling when you were having hot night with someone else ?" He continues "don't you think its too hard for her .. " Stefan says "i know it is and i have put myself in her shoes and i have realized that i couldn't even done that much .. she is kind and that's i expect her kindness towards me Niklaus .."

Klaus says "expectations .. you are in no position to expect anything from her .. you are the one who betray her ..and you expect kindness ..? bloody idiot " Stefan looks so sorry and miserable "i can't end this problem in just the way i started so i am trying to make her forgive me .. and its what i need to make her life happy .. i am just doing this for her I JUST WANT ME TO BE THE ONE FOR HER .." Klaus replies "i can understand brother .. but its late and its too fast at the same time "

Caroline comes and serves the breakfast to Klaus "here it is .. come Nik.." Klaus gets busy in his breakfast. Stefan holds Caroline's hand "can we just go to our room ?" Caroline nods They leaves towards their room

They come inside the room Stefan closes the door then notices the questioning face of Caroline and says "don't worry , dear.." he makes her sit on the bed and kneels down then holds her hand and says "look , Ok i get it you need time to forgive and forget but can you do me favor if i am doing to you by giving you time " Caroline asks "what?"

Stefan kisses her hand she feels shivers in her body and then he says "i just don't want this guilt to be inside of me that** Will ever i be the one ? or will i never be? **so can't we just become friends to start things with better understanding and trust .."

Caroline says "friendship also needs trust and that is what i can't give you ..i have also given it one time and you have betrayed me .. i just can't now .." Stefan takes a sigh of disappointment and says "CAROLINE?" she looks down

**vote and reviews**

**what do you think Caroline is gonna do? will stefan and caroline ever become the one for one another ? share your thoughts :) i personally love this chapter **


	11. First Step of Journey

Caroline is saying constantly no to friendship Stefan is sad and says "Please Caroline " Caroline says "you're not trustworthy , Stefan..i can't " Stefan asks "just give it a try.." Caroline is in denial Stefan says "i have broken your trust only once .. i won't again .. just please?" Caroline shakes her head and says "No way .."

Stefan looks so disappointed and says "i know you hate me but at least i won't be alone if you are my friend .." He continues "am i that bad that you can't even be friends with me ?" He looks so sad by seeing her reaction he kisses her for head and says "everyone deserves a second chance just think about it " he leaves from there disappointed while Caroline cries

Stefan is in TV hall , switching through channels but still he can't shake Caroline from his head Klaus comes and says "What happened , Brother?" Stefan replies "Nothing, Klaus" Klaus asks "do you really care about her ?" he stares at him and says "yes .. yes i really do but she doesn't .." Klaus looks sad and says "just give her time .."

Klaus says "try to understand her .." Stefan says "yeah .. and that's why i want her to be my friend first .. but she doesn't she hates me .. she will never love me again or even like me again.. "

Klaus says "Spend most of your time with her not with Elena .." Stefan says "i always wanted and still do but she doesn't like me being around her .. she hates me that much , Klaus .."

he breaks TV remote in anger and utters "she is my wife .. and i want her to accept me as her husband .. i want her to forgive me for my one stupid mistake who she takes as a betrayal why can't she understand that i didn't do that intentionally .. "

Klaus says "but at first you thought you love Elena .." Stefan says "she made me think like that .. but i don't love anyone and to be honest i want to love Caroline and expect love in return too but she doesn't seem like she is ever gonna forgive and forget what i did.." he leaves from there in frustration Klaus looks puzzled.

Caroline is working in Kitchen , Stefan comes in and goes to check cupboards for biscuits Caroline says "you go .. i'll find them and bring it you .." Stefan says "no its ok ..i will find them"

she turns but then suddenly her hand touches the heated utensil she screams Stefan rushes to her and shouts "can't you do it carefully .." Caroline says "its OK .. its not too much " Stefan looks at her and says "it has become reddish in color and you say that its not much are you crazy?"

he takes her to hall and makes her sit on couch then goes to bring first aid box and then applies cream and bandages Caroline is so stunned to see his concern for just a little burn she had. Stefan checks her whole hand and says "did it hurt you anywhere else too? Caroline is so lost in her eyes which are so worried and doesn't reply Stefan waves hand in front of her eyes and says "did it hurt you anywhere else too?" she shakes her head in denial he looks relieved. He stands up and goes to put first aid box then he comes back and finds Caroline in the same couch

he is about to leave Caroline says "Stefan ,," he turns around and asks "what ..?" she comes near him "will you drop rose to her friend's home she has a party to attend " He utters "sure!"

he turns around and is about to leave but then Caroline says "actually .. i was thinking .. can we go to somewhere ? like anywhere .. together .." Stefan is shocked but looks hopeful and says "sure Caroline .. where? anywhere you want .."

Caroline says "i like seasides .. so after we drop rose .. would you take me to seaside.." Stefan comes near her and cups her face and says "you don't have to ask me .. i will take you to wherever you want" she slightly smiles and so does he .

Rose comes down and says "Mommy, have you pressed my clothes for today's party or i have to .." she goes to her and says "sweety, i have already .. you don't bother yourself .." she smiles Caroline says "go be freshen up .. i am coming then i'll make you ready for the party .." she goes upstairs Caroline looks Stefan who is constantly eyeing Caroline . They both pass an awkward and nervous glances to each other.

Caroline makes Rose ready while taking to her . Caroline says "so .. you're looking so perfect .." Rose kisses her cheek and says "thanks , mommy.." Stefan calls "Rose , come down if you're ready .." Rose rushes to him then Caroline opens her cupboard and asks to herself "what should i wear .." then she goes to bathroom after 10 minutes she comes outside and then dries her hair then straightens them she is in towel.

Stefan comes inside Caroline shouts "STEFAN!" Stefan smirks and says "I am sorry .." Caroline says "what sorry .. couldn't you just knock .." Stefan giggles and says "actually , rose is with Niklaus i came as i have to send some info about deal to client and those files are here ,, so can i ?"

Caroline utters "but .. but i have to change .. " Stefan says "i am just working with this freaking piles of files so i won't see you .." Caroline looks puzzled Stefan says "i promise .." she nods and shouts "TURN AROUND! " he turns while giggling

Stefan gets busy in his work while Caroline puts off her towel in hesitation then quickly wears pants and bra then she wears her cotton top and she finds difficulty with zip, she tries hard and hard but can't zip up the top she sees Stefan and decides to ask for his help but then hesitates

she says "um, Stef..Stefan .." he turns around and asks "What?" She hesitatingly says "can you .. can you help me.. just this zip problem .." he comes near her but she turns towards him her bare back is facing the mirror Stefan says "no use .. i can still see your back " he smirks while she rolls her eyes

Caroline looks nervous but Stefan doesn't say her to turn towards mirror and he moves his both hands between hers Caroline unexpectedly wraps her hands around his neck Stefan feels her breaths as they are like they are going to kiss Stefan zips her top up. She feels relaxed then Caroline notices that she has wrapped her hands around him she looks at him nervously who is constantly staring at her they comes a little closer Caroline closes her eyes so does Stefan then Caroline puts her hand on his cheek so does he while they are lost. Caroline caresses his cheek Stefan pulls her towards him a little more and then bends his head to kiss her but then Rose calls "Mommy, daddy come down .. its too late " They come to their senses and then Caroline pushes him away and nervously strikes her hair behind ear while biting her lips Stefan looks confused and hesitated and leaves. Caroline thinks "What is happening to me .."

Stefan picks up Rose and leaves towards the car . Caroline comes down and then leaves towards the car after greeting her best friend Klaus he greets her as well then she goes he looks sad and think "why did i fall in love with a woman i can never have .." he breaks the vase beside him. Stefan is sitting in driving seat Rose has chosen back seat passenger seat is reserved by Caroline then Stefan drives off

**vote and review ..  
>what do you think whats gonna happen ? it looks like they are going to settle but will anything change .. will anything break them ?<strong>


	12. Author's note must read :)

Dear Reader hello ,

Thanks for the unconditional love you are giving to my book i really appreciate that. Your love , support and appreciation provokes me to write better and better and because of that a story has clicked my mind but i am confused about couple and i am sure you guys will help me in this decision.

I thought about ELEJAH (Elena and Elijah) i have already compiled a book about them and it got amazing reviews and it still gets.

The next was BAMON (Damon and Bonnie) even though i am a delena shipper Bamon is so fresh and lovely thats why i love them together a lot.

The other was Kolena (Kol and Elena) I love Elena with Damon but i won't mind her being with any original brother as i have already compiled a book for KLENA (Klaus and Elena) and ELEJAH i thought why shouldn't Kol heat up things between him and petrova allure

SO GUYS CHOOSE .. THE ONE THAT GETS MORE VOTES WILL WIN AND I'LL WRITE ON THEM

ELEJAH THE ORGANISED AND BEAUTIFUL _OR_

KOLENA THE OTHER DYSFUNCTIONAL AND COMPLICATED _OR_

BAMON THE PURE AND FRESH .

**CHOOSE BY YOURSELF GUYS .. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE TO MY BOOKS ..I'LL DECIDE THE NAME OF NEW BOOK WHEN THE COUPLE IS CHOSEN :) **


	13. No it can't happen ?

Stefan and Caroline drop Rose at her Friend's party she goes after giving a flying kiss to her parents. They both passes a smile to asks "So shall we ?" Caroline nods nervously but after few minutes she screams "stop the car .." Stefan brakes the car and looks stunned then asks "What happened.." She says "I don't wanna go to any seaside .." He looks puzzled so does she . He asks "are you alright?" She nods and says "Actually, i want .. i want like you know" Stefan puts a string of her blonde curl behind her ear and says "look, if you're not comfortable with me we can go back to home "

She nods "OK" Stefan says "well you wanted to go because i was disappointed as you didn't accept being my friend .. right? you didn't want to go because of your own will right? ?" Caroline says "No Stefan , to be honest i wanted to go and spend some quality time with you but i don't know why i am feeling so worried"

Stefan asks "Worried ? about what?" Caroline looks sad and says "i don't know .. i didn't mean to hurt you i am sorry i told to you to go home actually i wasn't ready my heart is sinking i don't know why?

Stefan looks worried "i think you have taken so much stress .. you need rest .. we'll get home in just few minutes then you have to take rest .." She nods while taking deep long breaths they get home Stefan takes Caroline inside the home Mrs Salvatore and Klaus are discussing about their business while Elena is busy in her manicure . She eyes Caroline with anger but then ignores her . Stefan and Caroline greet them and then go to their room

Stefan takes off his coat and his watch then puts on the side table while Caroline still looks worried Stefan goes near her helps her in getting the jacket off he takes off her earrings and watch he says "just lay down here .. i'll bring you some milk and dry fruits you'll feel better " she then lays on bed and nods he goes to get them. He comes back and makes her drink milk and eat dry fruits but after this too she doesn't feel better She starts to cry and says "Stefan .. i don't know why i am feeling like something is wrong ..." She cries a lot Stefan comforts her

She is crying uncontrollably Stefan hugs her and kisses her hair she feels little bit relaxed in his arms and falls asleep Stefan caresses her face and ponders over her actions and thinks "what happened to her.. what is she feeling.. what is she trying to figure out .." After half an hour Caroline cell phone buzzes She opens her eyes and rushes towards her phone and receives it then after some minutes of talk suddenly her cell phone falls from her hand. Stefan rushes to her She is crying a lot Stefan asks "what is going on..?"

Caroline utters "Mom, she is ..she is in hospital her condition is very critical Stefan .. i wanna go to Sydney as soon as possible .. please take me to her please ..Cancer is killing her she is dying.." Stefan calls out "Niklaus .. Niklaus " Klaus comes and asks "what?" Stefan says "you go arrange the most recent tickets for Sydney ..go FAST " He asks "but what?.." Stefan says "we have not much time Niklaus , just go .. Liz aunt is in hospital , very critical"

Klaus looks worried and rushes downstairs and tells the whole matter to Anna Salvatore (momma salvatore) Anna looks worried and starts praying for Liz's health. On the other hand Caroline is loosing control and breaking things in anger , frustration "she can't leave me Stefan .. i need her I NEED HER.." she is crying a lot Stefan feels so sorry for her and goes to her who is sitting on floor He hugs her and says "everything's going to be okay , she will be fine ..hope for the good , Caroline"

Caroline mumbles "I can't loose her , doctor said to me that she had less time but not so soon .. i can't bear that.." Stefan says "she will be fine.." he wipes her tears she stops crying and starts wandering from one corner of room to another she looks stunned by this she is in shock. Stefan tries to calm her down but she is just blank and empty . Klaus calls Stefan, he picks up his phone "pack your stuff .. flight is after an hour .." Stefan shuts the phone he packs his and her stuff she looks blank still. He kisses her cheek and says "everything will be Okay, don't worry" she cries again and says "will it be?" Stefan nods nervously

**THEY'VE REACHED SYDNEY AND ARRIVES IN HOSPITAL. WHEN ROSE RETURNS TO HER HOME SHE IS GONNA STAY WITH ELENA , AS ELENA DOESN'T COME TO SYDNEY.**

Caroline runs towards the receptionist and asks "where is Liz forbes .." She replies "ward no 43 , 3rd floor.." They all go to elevator and reaches the room she sees doctor talking to her friend who told her about her mother's condition. she goes towards the doctor and asks "how's she .. is she gonna be okay.. ?" Doctors first calms her down and says "cancer is on its peak .. we can't do anything now we've tried everything .. she has less time .. say your good byes .." she looks broken She is about to collapse Stefan helps her she looks at him "you said that she wasn't gonna leave me ..she is leaving me all alone you lied .. you lied " she cries in his arms Stefan says "she deserve a good bye from you ,Caroline..lets go"

Liz has opened her eyes and says "Caroline .." Caroline rushes to her and grabs her hand and says "you're not dying .. you're not DYING ...do you hear me ..?" she smiles and says "Sweety, everyone has to die .. someone dies today someone tomorrow but every mortal tastes death .." Caroline shakes her head and says "NO NO NO IT CAN'T HAPPEN.. IT CAN'T BE ..NO " Liz kisses her hand and says "would you fulfill my wishes ..?" she nods while shedding tears which has no limit

Liz mumbles "always be happy and always be cheerful .. When your life has ups and down stay strong and hopeful .. always love your husband .. don't ever take decisions when you're angry or sad.. you have to not cry when i am gone .. you have to stay strong and don't ever let any doubt come to your mind about your husband it can destroy your relation with him and if that destroys you will have nothing Caroline .. ?" she nods and hugs her

Liz continues "Stefan .. please always be there for my daughter .. if she ever does something that hurts anyone may be you so please do forgive her .. she loves you so please don't ever stop loving her ..don't stop respecting her .. she's your responsibility now .. you have to take care of her ..would you?" he nods and kisses her hand and says "Always .." she smiles

Liz is so near to her death she is unable to speak much Caroline creates panic and screams "Doctor .. doctor .." Stefan stops her he grabs her she breaks down as Liz loses her last breath "no no don't leave me Mom..please.." she faints as she has taken so much stress Liz is dead Everyone cries. Klaus says "you take her home .. here the key .. i am going to arrange the funeral and all .." Caroline is still fainted Stefan carries her and put her on the car and drives off .

**what do you think ? how will Liz's death effect on Stefan and Caroline relation ? will Caroline get close to him or not ? Will she leave him as she married him for her mother's sake or not ? Will Stefan be able to figure out that this marriage is COMPROMISE OR DESIRED for her ? Will she ever figure out ? Will the impossible love prevail ? will any other hardship come?**

**REVIEWS AND VOTE PLEASE **


	14. Reason is Gone so why should be together

Stefan takes care of Caroline then after few minutes Caroline wakes up as she was fainted she asks "Stefan , Mom?" Stefan is so sorry and goes to her caresses her face and says "She's Gone , Caroline.. you fainted when you saw her taking her last breath " Caroline starts to cry, Stefan comforts her but still her tears have no limit. Klaus comes and knocks on the door. Stefan opens the door. Klaus comes inside and sits beside her best Friend Caroline , He cups her face and kisses her cheek ,utters "Stay Strong, you're brave barbie .." she nods he continues "Funeral's arrangements are done .. so you both get ready"

Caroline looks so sad she goes towards Stefan and says "Stefan , i only packed some clothes as i didn't know that she's gonna die so not funeral's clothes .. can you get me a funeral dress.." He nods and leaves to get her a dress. she waits for him while crying after an hour Stefan comes then they both get ready for emotional Funeral. Some of Liz's Friends attend Funeral. While putting a flower on her Mother's grave she cries and remembers her own words to Stefan _" __.. just wait till my mother is alive after her you can choose your path ,, i won't force you stay with me .." (you can see this in chapter 6 unusual deal with heart) _she cries and gets sad even much more as she thinks that she will have no one by her side as Stefan and Caroline will be separated as per this deal she made with him.

Stefan moves towards her and carries her then comforts her. After sometime when everyone has put flowers on her grave and prayed for her peace they leave. Caroline and Stefan come home while Klaus is gone to deal with flights etc. Caroline and Stefan come in room Stefan goes to change his clothes and comes out in casuals and says "go , change your clothes .. i guess night's flight for us ..so be ready" he is about to go down stairs but Caroline grabs his wrist and then he turns towards her.

Stefan asks with suspicious look "What, do you need anything,Caroline? she nods and gets closer to him and says "Do you remember our wedding night?" Stefan looks puzzled but nods and says "so ? yes I do.. we talked then i tried to make you understand several things and like ..? so what?"

Caroline replies while her eyes her down, filled with tears "i told you that I wouldn't force you to stay with me after my mother was not alive anymore.. so i wanna say I married you because of her health no the reason of this compromising marriage is gone so why should we stay together .. you can stay with Elena , live your life just the way you like .. and" Stefan breaks the vase beside him interrupting Caroline and then he shouts

"What the hell are you saying Caroline , i don't care about that freaking deal you made but for me this is not a compromising marriage anymore.. you're my wife and you'll always be.. i did a mistake i know it hurt you i kind off betrayed you but this is not fair i deserve a chance and whether you give it or not i am taking it .. I don't wanna live with Elena i wanna spend my life with you Don't you get that .." he is about to leave in anger but she stops him again and utters

"So what do you want me to do , you want me to survive this marriage which was done for my mother's health and your mother's will, how will it work Stefan... Every relation needs trust and love and i don't think that i will ever love or trust you .."

he looks furious and comes closer to her cups her face and says with deep,low and sensuous voice "Do you still think this marriage is compromise .. i don't think that I think it's an unknown desire of both of us which convinced us to marry each other .. think carefully Caroline that is it really a COMPROMISE OR DESIRE? and as far as its consistency is concerned we'll make this marriage work at any cost.."

he continues "pack your bags and be ready to leave and don't ever say this marriage a compromise and don't ever ask that the reason of our relation is gone so why should we be together .. we'll be together no matter what ..DO YOU GET IT CAROLINE?" his tone gets a little higher she looks sad but happy as well she starts to pack her bags and smiles then thinks _"Mom, i have someone by my side .I am not alone" _

**THEY LEAVE FOR MELBOURNE AND DURING THIS JOURNEY STEFAN IS ANGRY WITH CAROLINE ABOUT WHAT SHE SAID TO HIM AND DECIDED TO LEAVE HIM CAROLINE FEELS BAD BUT AT THE SAME TIME SHE FEELS THAT SOMEONE IS CARING FOR HER. THEY AFTER AN HOUR JOURNEY ARRIVES IN MELBOURNE THEN ARRIVES AT SALVATORE MANSION THERE**

When Elena opens the door Caroline with Stefan ,Klaus and Anna come inside just after few seconds Rose comes towards Caroline and hugs her tightly and says "I am so sorry to hear about my grandmother .. i never met her but i am sure she must have been an amazing lady like you" Caroline eyes get filled with tears and then Anna says "yes Rose .. she was an amazing lady" Rose smiles so does a slight smile appears on Caroline's face. Stefan is still pissed so leaves towards his room without saying any word Klaus rests on couch and demands a glass of water with Elena who gives a shocking look but then brings a a glass of water for him then he smirks she gets pissed .

"Go Mommy, take some rest you must be tired.." Rose requests and then Caroline nods and leaves towards her room. She opens the door and finds Stefan in an arm chair in front of window she calls "Stefan.."

Stefan doesn't reply and ignores her Caroline again calls "Stefan!" he ignores her again . Her tone then gets higher while shedding tears "Stefan!.. don't you hear me .. i want you by my side and you're ignoring me ... and then you try to gain my love and trust .. you idiot bastard .."

she is about to leave but before she could Stefan grabs her from waist and pulls her towards him and says "what you said hurt me , by the way what were you trying to say that you wanna leave me .. how can you possibly think about leaving me .. you're mine and will always be .."

she is crying the she puts her head on his chest and cries "i need you,Stefan.." he says "I am here with you ... but you were pushing me away and that made me feel pain,remorse , fear of loosing you..i can't see and bear myself without you ..but you just tried to keep yourself away from me Caroline .. don't ever do this again.. never .." she nods Stefan comforts her and they share a hug

Stefan holds her chin and says "Please Caroline , trust me again .. give me a chance .. i won't let you down.. can we become friends ? it will give a new and fresh dimension to our relationship?" she looks confused and asks "Promise me , you wont break my trust again?" he says "I promise .." she says "OK , we can be friends"

Stefan says "its too late, you must be tired because of travelling .. just get a sleep" she goes to change her clothes then He lays on the bed after few minutes she also comes and then she lays on the bed as well while resting her head on Stefan's chest

**What do you think guys will this friendship become the reason of blossom of love..? i don't know why i love this chapter so much ..? but Did you love it ? Reviews and Vote :) **


	15. Compromise or Desire?

Caroline wakes up and finds Stefan's hands wrapped around her and smiles , she tries to get up with out letting Stefan be awoken as she doesn't want to disturb his sleep. She manages to get up and then she passes a smile to sleepy Stefan and caresses his face. She goes to get freshen up then she comes out and her gaze shifts on the watch she sees that its 9:00 AM she sees Stefan phone which is ringing she attends his Manager's phone "Excuse me ma'am can I talk to Mr Salvatore "

She replies "I am sorry but he is asleep .. is it really urgent so should i wake him up? " he replies "no ma'm, i was just asking about his arrival time .. he hasn't arrived till yet .. usually he comes on 8:00 AM"

Caroline utters "Actually, we had to travel to Sydney due to some important work, so he is so tired .. he won't come today.." Manager says "Its OK , i'll handle all" Caroline smiles and states "Thanks" then shuts the phone and goes to change her clothes . After few minutes she comes downstairs and asks Anna "aunt Anna, you must have sent Rose to school ?" Anna nods with smile Caroline says "I am sorry , i got up late this morning .. actually i was tired .. and" Anna cuts her off and says "Oh Caroline, no need you always do your works on times o it doesn't matter if you have got up late today only .. by the way where is Stefan.. is he gone?"

Caroline says "He is asleep .." Anna raises an eyebrow "sleeping till now .. miracle " Caroline smiles and sits beside her on sofa Elena says "you have just come in his life and has started to ruin his habits .. Anna look you favorite Caroline made Stefan sleeping this much .. what can she do more .. guess?"

Klaus comes down and teases her "Because since Caroline came , Stefan has been so peaceful so he is acting like a normal man .. he was an idiot before but now he is happy, cheerful because of Caroline .. so you need to shut up .. he used to go office to soon before because he wanted to get rid off your sass but now he is saved as Caroline is with him " Anna smirks and says "agree" Caroline looks stunned Elena says "Fuck off , Klaus!" then she leaves

Caroline is now busy in kitchen making breakfast for Stefan as he is only left all have taken their breakfast. its 10:00 AM and Stefan is still sleeping leaving Caroline and all shocked. Caroline takes the dish and goes upstairs in room she sees him sleeping she goes towards him and puts the dish on side table then she wakes him up . he gets up "Good Morning " she replies while giving an awkward smile "same to you"

He gets up from bed and comes towards Caroline who is in front of book shelf juggling with book while passing a awkward smirk He asks suspiciously "Hey, Hey look at me .. why that smile ?" Caroline blurts out "My mom used to say that we should start our day with smile .. so that's what i am doing .." Stefan rolls her eyes then his eyes shifts towards the watch and he is super shocked to see the time "Caroline, i had to go to office .. you didn't wake me up .." he tries to get ready Caroline stops him while he is panicked "Stefan, i was awoken at 9:00 AM and you office timing is 8:00 am so it was not possible for me .. and ..and listen ..listen to me .. i have said to your manager that you were not coming"

Stefan asks "what?" Caroline nods with smile Stefan says "why?" Caroline says "you were so tired Stefan, that's why.." he smiles and asks "you are caring .. no shock but towards me that's a shocker" Caroline laughs and says "what kind of friend you are .. you forgot we are friends .. Friends care for each other .." Stefan smiles brightly this time and kisses her for head and goes to get freshen up Caroline screams "STEFAN, I AM GOING DOWNSTAIRS .. YOUR BREAKFAST IS PUT ON SIDE TABLE .. TAKE IT AFTER YOUR BATHE ..OK?" He screams from inside "yep.. you go..i'll take it"

Caroline is in garden doing some gardening with Klaus ,"how are you feeling?" Klaus asks with concern . She smiles and replies "I am fine now , he has helped me get through the grief .. Thanks to him" Klaus smiles and says "I can see that ..you both are .. i mean now all set?" Caroline giggles and says "as per mom's last wish and Stefan's wish we have started to manage this relationship with the stage of friendship" Klaus remarks "That's Great!" she nods .Klaus gets a call he excuses and leaves. Elena comes Caroline looks pissed

Elena utters "so , can I know the reason why have you been trying to make this COMPROMISED MARRIAGE successful" Caroline herself thinks that this is compromised marriage not desired but this time she feels so bad when Elena calls her and Stefan's relationship a compromise

"This is not a compromised marriage " Elena laughs and says "as if if this a desired marriage " Caroline ignores her but Elena continues "hey blonde, he will always love me .. i will always be his first choice ..and this marriage is compromised marriage for Stefan he never desired to marry you .. it was always me .. it is always me and it will always be me .." Caroline gets really hurt Elena leaves

Caroline thinks _"for me , if this marriage was compromised i would have left him like i made a deal with him on out wedding night but why didn't i leave him ? is there something else between us or Stefan was right that they was some unknown desires in us which convinced us to marry each other in spite of Stefan's betrayal or Caroline's hatred .. was it really for my mom's health or it was my desire to marry him .. did i really want to marry him and i covered it up with an excuse of mom's health ..I think yes it was my desire ..it was not a compromise .. i wanted to marry him yes Stefan was right that there were some unknown desires " _She brightly smiles with happiness that she finally figured out that her marriage was not compromised it was her desire but then her smile fades when Elena's words haunt her in her ears

Caroline goes upstairs and finds Stefan watching Football match she switches off the TV. Stefan takes the remote again and switches on she then switches off from main switch. "Caroline!?" Stefan looks clueless . Caroline says in her typical,possessive voice "Stefan, when your wife is at home shouldn't a husband spend time with her rather watching matches .." she looks pissed and starts to set the messy room. Stefan smiles and gets happy to see her possessiveness towards himself.

Stefan goes to her and hugs her from behind , Caroline shrugs as she is pissed Stefan again hugs her from behind and asks "OK, i am sorry .. what do you wanna say?" Caroline says "nothing .. and leave me let me do my work" Stefan turns her towards him and he holds her chin and then she heads up a little and looks at him "Tell me , i am here to listen to my wife.." Stefan utters . Caroline goes to bed and sits on there while holding a pillow with pissed goes to her picks her legs and puts them on his lap and says " shouldn't a wife speak when husband wants to listen the sensuous voice of his wife"Stefan states

Caroline smiles a little and continues "I wanted to say that,You were right .." Stefan looks confused but she continues "you were so right that our marriage is not a compromise .. you were right that despite of your betrayal i married you because it was my desire .. and despite knowing that i would hate you when i will get to know about your betrayal you married me because it was your desire .. You were right Stefan that there were some unknown desires which convinced us to marry each other .. and i accept that our marriage has never been compromised it was always , it is always and it will always be desired"

Stefan looks so happy he then leans towards her and kisses her cheek She smiles. "Thanks to God , Finally you realized it " Stefan takes a sigh and says Caroline giggles a then it all fades away and she asks "Stefan, you promised your honesty .. will you be honest to me?"

Stefan looks confused but says "sure , always " Caroline comes towards him and grabs his hand so does he then asks "Were you in love with Elena" Stefan is shocked that Caroline is asking about Elena and him

Stefan replies "Look Caroline, i have to tell you from start .. Elena has been my friend for a long time even before our engagement you know when we got engaged you were 15 that time .. she and i had quite a cool bonding but despite i never talked to you i was always determined to be yours i never took anyone before you .. not even her but one day after many years we went to bar i got drunk and then i slept with her unfortunately after this i felt so guilty i wanted to call of the wedding of us because i was afraid to face you Elena took advantage of it and made me realize that i wanted to call off the wedding because i loved him, and she made me think that i loved her that's why i slept with her but when you came i forgot everything and i found the real me and it said to me that Elena was never my choice ,and she will never be .. it will always gonna be you Caroline .. in the past it was you , in present its you ,in future it will be you .. i promise you.." Caroline feels relieved as only the words pf Elena was haunting her but now its all cleared

Stefan says "but why did you ask me this ?" Caroline says "She tried to fill my ears with doubts so ..? but now its all cleared .. i believe you .. don't make me regret that OK?" He nods and says "i suggest you to not take her words seriously its never true .. I believed her , i got disadvantage so try to keep yourself away from her .."She nods . They both share a beautiful eye lock. then Caroline Hugs him so excitedly and he hugs her back

**So what do you think guys that will they ever figure out that what exactly are those UNKNOWN DESIRES ..? tell me what do you think that what are they?" Review and vote! I AM IN LOVE WITH STEROLINE ROMANCE THEY HAVEN'T MAKE OUT IN STORY BUT DESPITE OF THIS THEY FEEL SO BEAUTIFUL.. **


	16. Unknown Desires Revealed

Caroline is sitting in garden while Stefan is also with her, his hands are wrapped around her and she is holding his hands. They are spending their time together in garden where blooming flowers and beauty of nature is giving them immense pleasure so they are enjoying their soothing environment "So, do you like gardening..?" Caroline asks to Stefan. Stefan smiles and replies "not really , i give it respect when I am pissed and sad .. just after that its not my cup of tea but you like it don't you?

Caroline utters "actually , since i have come here i do gardening but i didn't use to do it .. and to be honest i find it really beautiful .." they continue to talk about different things and they personally feel that they have a beautiful bonding Stefan kisses her for head then they get up and start to run after each other they start to play like kids and they are laughing with their hearts filled with pleasure and joy.

Then they collide with each other and fall on each other on the grassy land . Stefan smiles "i caught you .." Caroline looks determined and says "No , i did .." they then start to fight on this then Caroline says "if Rose had seen us fighting like this , she would've been so disappointed to see her parents fighting like kids " Stefan laughs "if we can play like kids , we can fight like them as well"Caroline tries to get up but Stefan pulls her towards him "Stefan!" she shouts

Stefan looks so innocent "What, Caroline?". Caroline states "what the hell are you doing ? Rose is gonna return from school if she sees us in this position it will put bad influence .." Stefan is like "Come on , she will return after half an hour .. we can do much in this duration .." he smirks Caroline pats on his chest "Stop being flirty , it doesn't suit you .."

Stefan says "so what does suit me ? romantic or grumpy broody or sadistic or emotionally challenged or mentally challenged what?" Caroline laughs so much "stop it .. when you are you .. its suitable"

Stefan asks "so why do you have problem with my flirty part? everyone has that .." Caroline replies "it feels awkward .. i don't have that part of me " Stefan is like "Oh really?" Caroline nods with smirk

Stefan just changes the position and now he is on top "are you gonna make out here in the garden ? really ? Stefan .. you won't take me to somewhere which is romantic, sensuous and beautiful ? you like garden .. not impressive .." she rolls her eyes

Stefan says "so you want me to take you somewhere which is romantic and sensuous ? OK i will i promise .." Caroline laughs and says "so now let go off me ..we'll continue our flirt on that day .." she gets up and runs inside the house Stefan screams "that was my style of Romance no flirt !" She replies while standing to far away "THAT WAS NOT IMPRESSIVE EITHER " Stefan is pissed while Caroline giggles and goes inside the house. This all has been watched by Klaus from his room's window and by Elena from her room's window

Klaus looks so sad by seeing his love of his life with someone else while Elena is filled with anger and she vows "i will definitely not let you take my Stefan, Caroline". Rose come backs from school then She rushes to her room and finds Caroline and Stefan doing their respective works "hey, mommy and daddy " she cheers . Caroline goes to her and picks her up with kiss on her cheek and says "hey, how was your day?" she replies "it was good" . Stefan asks "so, what's new,,darling?" Rose then jumps on the bed from Caroline's arms she then hugs Stefan and sits on his lap "well, i had a fight with a boy and i made two new friends as well.."

Caroline asks "Fight .. i didn't expect this " Rose looks worried "sorry mommy, but he was rude to my friends "Stefan says "Oh leave it Caroline , she is my daughter .. she is bad ass let her be "

Caroline shakes her head and says "you're impossible .." Rose says "mom .. i am going to change my clothes then will eat something.." she nods then she leaves. Caroline again says "you're impossible Stefan "

Stefan remarks "so did our love.." Caroline is confused "and who told you that it still isn't impossible ..." Stefan gets up and moves towards her while she is taking her steps back then he pins her to the wall while locking her between in his hands "is it still?" Caroline says "yeah , it is still impossible .." Stefan gets closer to her she gets hesitated "so we both don't love each other?" Stefan asks. Caroline replies "let me go .."

Stefan gets more closer now she is so nervous "answer me" he says . Caroline replies while she is blank "um, do we?" Stefan replies "question in return .. that is not fair ..". Caroline is confused but replies "may be ..we ..we do?" Stefan smiles and says "you are still supporting that MAY BE .. we do Caroline..at least I do .. I do love you "

Caroline is so happy to hear these words from him Stefan continues "and i figure it out last night that I am in love with you .. you know how .. i thought about what kind of unknown desire could convinced us to marry each other .. i thought and thought a lot then one word stroke my mind and that was LOVE .. Caroline it was LOVE which convinced us .. that unknown desire was love .. because of Love we are together and we were together not because of compromise it was unknown desire of Love.."

He leans towards her and kisses her cheek while her eyes are closed and she says "I love you too Stefan and i think after i got to know about your betrayal i never stopped loving you may be i hated you for some moments but there was still spark of love in me for it has always been .. I LOVE YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU .." She hugs him tightly he hugs her back

**_EVENING TIME : _**

Caroline and Stefan with Anna and Elena are having evening tea but then Anna asks "where is Klaus ?" Rose comes from kitchen while holding a pack of chips "Klausy is gone to meet his friends " then she leaves to play in her room. they all believes and chat with each other while Elena is eyeing Caroline with anger , Rage and jealousy . Anna goes to her room for rest while Elena moves to her room as well as she is pissed to see Caroline with Stefan. Caroline and Stefan discusses different things then they see Klaus on door he is not in good condition he is drunk and he can't even walk properly he is about to fall but Caroline rushes to him and grabs him Stefan comes too.

Stefan asks "Why the hell are you drunk ..? " he starts to scold him . Caroline stops Stefan and caresses Klaus and says "what happened , Klaus .. you never drank too much .. why now? " Stefan is so angry

Klaus is unable to speak but he cups Caroline's face and says "we are best friends right .." Caroline nods he continues "you know i can give you everything, i can sacrifice anything for you " she nods and looks suspicious and puzzled he continues "but the only i can't compromise is my Love for you Caroline .. i tried to move on i tried to bear your loss .. but i just can't see you with my own brother .. I fell for you when the first time i laid my eyes on you .. but i never told you because you were engaged with my brother and i know that i am not able to say this to you while i am in my senses and not drunk but i can say while i am drunk so i want to say I LOVE YOU CAROLINE and it is so hard for me .. so i beg you to kill me or else i'll kill me myself .. i just can't live without you "

Stefan and Caroline eyes are wide opened Stefan is so angry and is about to hit him but Caroline stops and says "he is drunk , he doesn't know what he is saying .." Klaus breaks the candle stand beside him and shouts "i know what i am saying .. i know that i love you .. don't you get that ?"

Caroline tries to calm her down then she hugs him and says "Klaus , just stop you promise me you won't try to kill yourself ?" he replies while hugging her "but i can't live without you?" Caroline says "for me .. value your life because its valuable for me .."

**Reviews and Vote ..? how was it guys what do you think that just after Stefan and Caroline confessed their love will that confession of Klaus change something or will Klaus' feelings become the reason of something unusual in Stefan and Caroline's new happy life? Are you loving it ? there is a big twist prepared for this tale ..? so stay tuned **


	17. Author's note

Hey Steroline shippers ,

Thanks A lot for the love , support and appreciation you've given to this book. This book means so much to me like others as i put effort and you guys appreciate it .This is the best thing we can do as a loyal fan of Vampire Diaries . I write for the readers who give their precious time to my books so i wanna request you that I have started an another story which is on Elena and Elijah as i got so many request for their Fan fiction so I accepted it. I want you guys to have a look on that book too

Its name is "Give A Chance " (but will it work?) Its very fresh and new with the development of Characters along with the fusion of personalities it so changed from others even i can say it has better dynamic than any of my story has or had or will have God knows . so why don't you guys do me a favor and read and review that as well . It has just started and i need readers to update :)

Thanks Again, and keep reading and giving reviews so I'll keep writing and giving you remarkable to praise. I have never thought about writing but seriously the response i got from my first story became the reason of writing more and more Thank you guys Love you!

Author : Elena


	18. Sacrificing love

Klaus is continuously saying to Caroline "i don't wanna live a life in which you are not with me " Caroline has been trying to make him understand that he should value his life as Caroline herself values his life so much but he is totally drunk and is unable to understand anything while Stefan is burning in anger and says "Let me handle him, i always told him not to drink too much and now he is ..spoiled .. i used to drink because of my guilt and sadness .. what kind of sadness does he have..he doesn't have a freaky reason?

Caroline says "you're angry and he is drunk .. you both should stay away from each other OK .. calm down I'll handle him" Klaus looks angry too and replies to Stefan by grabbing his collar and pining him against the wall he shouts on him "guilt ... sadness what do you think only you have that .. i suffer too much as well.. my reason of drinking is that the girl i love loves the person who doesn't deserve her love .. my reason of drinking and bashing is that i loved someone and i still do but i can't have her .. my reason of drinking and fighting is that I pushed my love to marry a betrayer who she loves .. and you got all Stefan .. you got forgiveness and love but what did i get ..NOTHING so i have valid reasons to drink .. do you get it .. Your guilt was not guilt it was a sin and it will always be .."

Stefan is so heartbroken but angry as well so he punches him but Klaus punches him back they both starts to fight but then Caroline comes in between so they stop.

Caroline looks sad "i don't wanna be a reason of two brother's quarrel, please stop it at least for me .." They both step back Caroline looks at Stefan with disappointing look and says "I didn't expect this from you .. he is your little brother and he is not in senses at this time but you started a fight ..Stefan Why?" Stefan looks down in frustration. She comes towards Klaus who is drinking more and more She takes the bottle from his hand and throws it. He looks at her with Love but sadness as well and she notices that.

Klaus looks sad but he then says "i shouldn't be guilty like anyone .." so he wastes no times and pulls Caroline towards him and presses his lips against it the kiss is not so long but leaves Stefan and Caroline shocked Stefan just rushes towards him to hit him as he is just filled with anger now which is unable to be controlled but at the mean time Caroline stops him

"Klaus go to your room..for me please.. and you, Stef-Stefan just listen to me.. don't hurt him he is already too much hurt .." she after a long struggle stops Stefan and Klaus is gone to his room

Stefan is hurt and angry , leaves towards his room Caroline follows him he goes to his room and lays on a bed , Caroline too lays beside him and grabs his hand he doesn't let her but she does and then she caresses his face "Please look at me ..He was drunk" Stefan says "but what he did wasn't right .." he gets up and sits while holding a pillow Caroline gets up too and cups his face and utters "Please, forgive him .. for me .."

Stefan states "Never, he loves my wife .. why did he fall for you when he knew that you were my fiancee ..why .. and now he kissed you Caroline why the hell are you taking his side what is the big deal is he was drunk he shouldn't have kissed you .. you're my wife we had differences and because of those we haven't consummated our marriage till yet but before me , your husband how the hell he kissed you i am surely gonna kill him tomorrow whether you like it or not .." Caroline looks pissed now and says "Stop it , stop acting like a child "

Stefan says "i am acting like a child , what about him ? i can understand that he was there when i wasn't but don't you care too much about him and you are taking his mistakes too lightly and covering it up by saying that he was drunk wow?" Caroline is now angry and shouts "Stefan, never forget that you betrayed me , you slept with other girl because you were drunk .. but after all of that i forgave you and gave you another chance so my best friend didn't do a mistake which is bigger than yours and he deserves a chance as well ,, don't ever forget your mistakes Stefan .."

Stefan looks shocked and says "are you taunting me by my past mistakes ..Are you choosing him over me .." Caroline calms down and says in low, intense pitch "i didn't mean that .. and its not about choice Stefan .. he loves me we can't do anything but we can be thankful because we are together because he pushed me to marry you and he is the reason i forgave you as he always used to tell me about the importance of relationships and forgiveness ..we shouldn't blame him for what he did .. he is your little brother and my best friend he expects much more from us than ignorance .. Please "

Stefan looks extremely pissed so lays on bed again and closes his eyes Caroline smiles and leans towards his ear and says "Remember that I only love you , Stefan ,... Always gonna be you " he slightly smiles Caroline caresses his face and kisses his cheek then sleeps on his chest while he wraps his hand around his waist and then they both fall asleep

**Morning ! **

Everyone is awoken , Rose has gone to school Elena is doing her exercise in gym area while Anna Salvatore is gone to office . Stefan is getting ready in his room to reach office on time and calls out "Caroline, make my breakfast ready quickly .. i have to reach on time" Caroline who is brushing her hairs "OK, i am going to make it .. but come fast ..don't be late as you didn't go yesterday too " He nods then she towards Kitchen and finds Klaus struggling with himself while grabbing his head and finding something there .

Caroline looks hesitated but then he turns towards her and asks so casually like nothing happened yesterday "Hey, Barbie .. can you do me a favor ?" She nods while being puzzled he asks "I don't really know , What has happened to me but its like i drank too much .. Hangover problems please solve it .." Caroline takes a sigh of relief that he doesn't remember anything but she confirms it by asking him "don't you remember how much you drank ?"

Klaus passes a smirk and says "No love, i don't remember anything .. even i don't remember how the heck i reached home and went to my bedroom safely and slept .." He chuckles . Caroline smiles too but then he says "Come on, solve my hangover problem .. my head is exploding do something.." She nods and then quickly makes Stefan breakfast while talking to Klaus about different things casually like she used too then she makes a glass of hot milk for his hangover problem .

Klaus drinks it with so many tantrums they share a laugh and then carry on talking then Stefan comes in the kitchen asking for his breakfast and notices Klaus wrapping his hand around Caroline's shoulder he gets angry but before he can react Klaus says while taking a bite of an apple from Stefan's dish "Hey big brother, whats up? Good morning BTW" he is shocked to see such a cool behavior of leaves as Elena is screaming at a servant so he says "let me teach her how to talk to servants ..idiot pain in the ass .." he leaves

Stefan is shocked , Caroline explains "he doesn't remember anything " she passes a big smile .. But Stefan still looks angry she pats on his shoulder and says "come on , Stefan stop this .. forget all "

Stefan groans "He kissed you .. you are my wife only i have right of that and i never did it but he did .. how can i forgive someone who kissed my wife and said that he loved her " Caroline tries to be flirty "so what you are in love with me , i am in love with you we both love each other and of story and as far as kiss is concerned the thing is now we both love each other so we can kiss .." she smirks Stefan smiles and grabs her waist then pulls her towards him and leans to kiss her but his phone rings he shouts "BAD TIMING!" Caroline laughs and leaves while saying "it must be from office .. go there but take your breakfast" he quickly finishes and leaves to office after giving a hug to Caroline but before he can sit in car he winks at her and says "Kiss is due .." she smiles while blushing he then leaves.

**REVIEWS AND VOTE ! BTW I FEEL SORRY FOR KLAUS :( **


	19. An Accident

Its night , Ms Anna Salvatore is sleeping as she is tired so does Rosalie while Elena is gone for shopping.

**CAROLINE'S P.O.V:**

OH MY GOD ! Stefan is in office its so late , he must be there at office because he didn't go yesterday . I was doing my household works then after i finished all i sat on hall's couch for relaxation sudden;y a thought clicked my mind that i haven't seen Klaus since after the breakfast , he told me that he was visiting a friend but now its too late he didn't come back. I got so worried i put out my cell phone from my jacket's pocket and dialed his number but as expected no answer. I began to worry as what happened yesterday when he was so drunk he blurted out so many unwanted things I hoped that he hadn't done anything stupid now. I tried calling him but it was not reachable. I called Stefan and told him "Stefan, Klaus has been gone since morning and he hasn't returned its 11:00 pm i am worried .. he is not receiving my call ..i am having bad feelings do something .." Stefan calmed me down and assured "don't worry its all OK i am sure .. he must be with his friends but still try to call him i will also try" I nodded and shut the phone. I began thinking that what else could he do rather than visiting his friends because i was pretty sure he wasn't with friends as he didn't pick my call and assured me which he always used to do when he was with them. My mind was showing me such terrifying thoughts and I was panicked .

**KLAUS' P.O.V:**

oh gosh! "Caroline needs to stop calling me.!" i screamed while driving totally drunk i had no clue where i was driving. I never wanted to drink as Caroline would be angry but i didn't care as she wasn't love with me she cared for me only she didn't know the pain that i was bearing that's why she told me to quit drinking but Drinking was like a support system I had to keep my self alive and obviously Caroline wanted me to live as well she wanted me to value my life but i couldn't really as my life is nothing without her She was my life but Stefan was her's and may be would always be him . I always got hurt whenever i saw Caroline and Stefan together. "no one can understand my pain ..no one " i screamed but then i saw a car rushing towards mine and it was pushing its horn but i was drunk and didn't understand what to do and where to turn the car

My car was moving here and there the other car's driver must be confused so he came in the straight direction but unfortunately my car moved to that direction suddenly the both car collided with each others and screeching sound thundered in the air . Both the cars dragged 1 meter away from the accident Plot and My car's windscreen was broken and I could feel myself being hit on head and i was feeling like i was about to faint then my car collided again with the bike and the front of my car was pressed. I got hit on my shoulder as well i tried to get out of the car but it was upside down so it was hard i tried and tried but then i had no strength left in me i feel my vision getting blurred and then i fainted.

**Third person's P.O.V:**

Caroline is wandering from here and there worried but suddenly her phone rings she sees the phone number it was showing "Klaus" she smiles a little and attends it "Klaus , where the hell are you and .." she is interrupted by a girly voice "Hey ,look its me Bella ...i have seen an accident here both vehicles are collided the other's car man is dead but this man who owns phone is alive but he is injured so I am taking him to MOUNT CARE HOSPITAL with the help of my brothers so please whoever you are to him come to there .. while my brothers were taking him out of car we saw his phone in his jacket so i saw your missed calls if you're really relative please do come to hospital he is critical i guess"

Caroline is stunned and cuts the call then she screams for Anna Salvatore "Mom, come down please .." She then calls Aroma and Stefan and tells that all about the accident they are on way to hospital while Caroline and Anna along with Rosalie are also in their way to hospital as well.

** TIME SKIP (THEY'VE REACHED THE HOSPITAL) **

Stefan asks the receptionist worriedly " Any accident case of Klaus Salvatore ..taken here by ..um" Caroline says "Bella..." Receptionist tells them "Yeah, horrible accident .. its 2nd floor ICU 2 .." They all held a elevator and reaches there and Stefan rushes towards the doctor who has just come outside the ICU 2 which is Klaus'. He asks "I am Klaus' brother .. what happened serious injuries?"

Doctor pats on Stefan's shoulder and tells him with hopeful voice "His mostly injuries are external but he has been hit badly on head and that is the most horrible one and he was drunk while driving too .. we need to do some test to figure out what has happened by this head injury to him .. hope for the best but we can only take some test when he opens his eyes ..so the next 5 hours are very crucial ..pray for the good news "Stefan looks worried while Anna and Aroma listened to this are stunned , Caroline breaks down Rosalie comforts her and says "Don't worry, Uncle Klausy will be OK .." they both pass a weak smile to one another

Stefan asks to Caroline "Care , i think Rosalie shouldn't be in hospital .. she is already shocked to see other accident victim and sick people .. she is scared of blood .. so?" Caroline replies while wiping her tears "Elena was gone for shopping so there was no one at home ..i guessed that i should take her with me ..but i am calling Elena to come here and take Rose to home .."

Stefan nods but he notices Caroline is not handling this accident situation well and crying a lot Stefan kisses her forhead and assures her "everything is going to be fine .."she hugs him tightly and says "everything is because of me .. he was drunk while driving he was hurt i guess .. its all because of me " Stefan shakes his head and says "nothing is because of you baby .. don't worry ..he'll be fine "

Then he goes to comfort his sister and mother. Elena comes and shows fake concern Stefan says to her "Take Rose to home, and take care of her .. if anything happens to her i will .." Elena snaps "she is my daughter , Stefan.. don't ever dare to forget that .." . Stefan replies "don't make a scene..And take her .. bye !" she gets pissed but then takes Rosalie after Rosalie gives Caroline , Stefan , Anna and Aroma a assuring kiss and hug.

Doctors comes "Who's Caroline .." Caroline goes to him and says "I am Caroline .. why?" Doctor says "he has been calling your name since he had opened his eyes and now he is half sleepy because of pills but still i think you should meet him .. he has hit on head so it can be complex injury i guess and it is I am sure .." Caroline is about to go inside the ICU but then Doctor asks "are you his wife ..?" Caroline , Stefan , Aroma and Anna looks shocked she shakes her head and says "No, why?"

Doctor says with confusing look "he has called "wanna meet my wife Caroline" Stefan looks the most surprised by this news and asks "but she is my wife .. so how can he .." Doctor replies "i think you all should go inside I have to talk to you all .. i am guessing something really rare and weird "

All are shocked but then go inside the ICU and find Klaus in his sound sleep . Caroline caresses his face while a tear falls from her eyes Nurse comes to check his pulse Caroline turns to step back but Klaus grabs her hand and says while having an unclear vision "yeah, She is my wife .. thanks doctor ..now just discharge me from her she can take care of me better than you all" he says with weak broken voive leaving everyone in the room shocked

**CLIFFHANGER AFTER A LONG TIME ! OH MY GOSH WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HAPPENING ? REVIEWS AND VOTE PLEASE GUYS I AM TRYING MY BEST AND DO READ MY ELENA AND ELEJAH STORY "GIVE A CHANCE" **_(BUT WILL IT WORK?) _**PLEASE ! REVIEW IT AND VOTE PLEASE AS WELL **


	20. Stuck in beautiful memory !

_**hey guys ! this chapter is dedicated to a regular reviewer (comment giver) whose name is "guest" i don't know the real name but i wanna thank him or her for supporting this story ! **_

Everyone are shocked when Klaus says Caroline his wife. Stefan comes to try to make him understand that she is his wife but Caroline stops him saying "Stefan, Please he is ...not well" Stefan looks sad but understands and steps back. Nurse comes and gives an injection to Klaus , he falls asleep.

Doctor asks "so you're not his wife Caroline but he is saying .. have you guys ever dated ? i am sorry but i have to ask some personal questions "

Caroline responds with worried look "No, we never dated we are best friends but ..he .." Doctor insists "Please Mrs Stefan , you have to say or else he may be not cured ?"

Caroline replies by taking a sigh of relief , while Stefan taps on her shoulder trying to give her courage "actually he has feelings for me ..like you know what I mean"

Doctor nods and asks "so did he tell you by himself or was he sad or something?" Caroline explains "actually , he was sad as I am his brother's wife so he was drunk yesterday too much and told me all I suggested him rest then when he woke up ,due to hangover he forgot all so we thought its ok but now today he drove while drinking so i guess he was still in pain"

Doctor explains to everyone "look all of you, this condition is very rare he is depressed and his memories are so painful for him that's why his mental condition doesn't support his actual thoughts like his mental condition is unable to accept the fact that Caroline is his brother's wife so his mind is assuming that she is his wife ..but the question is this is possible if it had been discussed before like if he ever talked about marrying Caroline"

Stefan says "Caroline has been my fiance for years so i don't think he could have ever discussed to marry her " Doctor looks confused and says "so why this .." Mrs Salvatore (Anna) "actually, he once told me that he wanted to marry Caroline and the situation was bit out of order so i assured him that he would marry her but then it all became alright so he didn't get to marry her"

Stefan looks super angry and asks with high tone "and when did that happen mother? at least you could have .." Caroline calms him down and says "Stefan , our priority is Klaus right now ..calm down" he looks angry but worried for Klaus so he leaves it for now

Caroline asks the doctor "so what exactly has happened to him? he has started to live in that moment when Anna aunt assured him that he would marry me ? hasn't he ?" Doctor replies "sort of .. its a kind of very rare mental stage in which due to depression , and unlimited sadness and pain People start to think what they want and they behave like its all according to them .. like you have seen Klaus is behaving like your husband .. his memories are blurred due to high amount of pain and depression .. to make you clear its all because of depression and as he was drunk and hit on the head it made it worse like it .. so his mind is stuck to one memory he had and now he is living according to it "

Stefan asks while he is annoyed of it "when will he become normal?" Doctor says "if he stays away from stress and depression what he had so he can recover to himself in 15-20 days " Stefan replies "so discharge him we are taking him .. and do give the prescription of medicines " he is about to leave but doctor stops him and says "he will recover if .. if you all co operate with him "

Caroline says "yeah, we'll definitely take care of him ..anything he needs we'll be there for him for sure"

Doctor utters while grabbing Caroline's arm like he is giving him some advice or courage "Look Caroline , he is thinking that you're his wife and he is living according to this situation and wants you as his wife so you have to act like his wife for 15 -20 days until he is back to himself .. if you won't act according to his mental state he will be depressed and it will effect him so badly might be possible he can lost his memories if you don't do this .. If you want him fine along with the stress control medicines I am giving you have to live in his world in which you're his wife"

Stefan gets angry and says "What the hell? are you saying that my wife should be his wife for 15-20 days ? are you out of your mind? does this kind of illness make sense " Doctor explains "Stefan , it is not an illness , its because of depression and it is on it worst condition due to his injury on head and don't forget he was drunk as well.. I am guessing he was drunk because of depression..if you want to save your brother Caroline needs to do this" He then leaves to get discharging papers

Caroline comes to Stefan and says "Stefan , look at me ..I .." He cuts her off and says "we'll talk about this at home Caroline and Mother when did he ask you to make him the groom of my fiance"

His motheris tensed and sad while tears are running down to her cheeks "the day you slept with Elena and betray your fiance . He loved Caroline so he asked me that and i agreed but then Klaus said he can't as Caroline loved you so he sacrificed his love.. he used to live with Caroline that is why he got to know that Caroline was in love with you ..so he didn't tell her about the betrayal of yours to her on the day it happened , he told her before marriage because he couldn't lie anymore ..he wanted Caroline's happiness that is why he asked me , he thought you betrayed her and you could betray her again so for Caroline's sake he asked me .."

Stefan is fuming in anger Caroline is trying hard to control it but he looks heart broken as he was called betrayer by her own mother and brother. Caroline turns him towards hersays "Stefan, I love you that is all you need .. what past is past now forget it .. he asked to marry me because he cared for me ..he thought that you wouldn't be best for me but he then said he can't because he saw love for you in my eyes .. I love you just forget all" He looks still hurt but then Doctor comes and hands him over the discharging paper . He fills it and signs on it

**After 1 hour: They've reached the Salvatore Mansion. Klaus is sleeping due to his medicine in his room while Anna is in her room worried Aroma has gone to her home. Rosalie is sleeping with Elena (unfortunately) and Stefan and Caroline in their room tensed.**

Stefan puts off his coat and screams "Caroline , don't say that you're ready to act like his wife .." Caroline looks tensed but replies "we have to do it to bring him back to his real self or he will loose all of the memories he has.. we have no other choice "

Stefan blurts out "I am not giving you permission for that .. you are only mine .. and we'll find another way" Caroline looks annoyed and says "Stefan, its clear we don't have another way .. if I don't like his wife for some days He will never recover and he can be doomed .. why do you sound so selfish .. i will just act to be his wife "

Stefan raises an eyebrow and says "SELFISH! ,,are you serious my dear .. do you what a relationship a husband and wife share .. its the purest and open relation .. husband has right on wife and wife has right on husband .."

Caroline cuts him off "but my heart belongs to you .." Stefan says by cupping her face "i do believe it , Caroline .. its not all about love .. I mean how can i let me wife act like other's wife and don't forget he loves you .. the physical relations with you is easier for him because he loves you and now he unfortunately thinks that you're his wife so it gives him all rights on your body Caroline ! how will you stop him ? you will neve rbe able to because he has right on you and your body according to him and his mental state"

Caroline looks sad but says "I'll handle it .. I promise you I know you love me and you're so possessive about me but the thing is he is Klaus my best friend and your brother .. we should sacrifice a little for him please "

Stefan asks "How will you stop him ? I have never kissed you or consummated our marriage till now because we started with impossible relation in which Love was Impossible but now we can because i love you and you love me and like this he thinks that he loves you and you love him so it gives him right to do this consummation and all with his so called "wife only in dreams "

Caroline says "I understand what you are saying but trust me ..i'll handle all ..just remember that my heart belongs to you so does my body ..." He is about to leave after saying "you know , i knew it you'll not listen to me as you really care for him as much as you love him .. do whatever you wanna do but remember I am not happy with your decision ..and I am hurt and sad and disappointed by you CAROLINE SALVATORE!"

He is about to leave but Caroline pulls him towards him and says "You remember , you told me before going to office that Kiss was due .. so .. i want to make my husband's wish come true .." She presses her lips against his while his hand is on her waist and her hand is playing with his hair . The long, smooth and passionate kiss ends . Stefan says "i never supposed that our first kiss would be like this I mean would be in this situation " he shrugs

Caroline pokes him and says "and you douche never forget that you promised me to take me to somewhere romantic and beautiful for our honeymoon and I will go after 15 -20 days just please let Klaus be fine ..we'll be alright .. I love you Stefan and I will always love you only you!" she assures him while he looks emotional but hugs her and promises her "I will take you to anywhere but just spend these hard 15-20 days by staying away from my brother who is in bubble thinking you're his .. you're only mine just remember that"

Caroline chuckles and says "you know you are so jealous .. " he remarks by separating from the hug "no its called possession of love, dear" they both passes a smile but then go to bed to sleep . Caroline as usual puts her head on Stefan's chest and then Stefan wraps his hands around her waist and then they both close their eyes but suddenly they hear a voice of Klaus "Caroline ..! "

"Caroline !" he is screaming for her . Stefan looks pissed and says "don't say that you will have to sleep in his bedroom .." Caroline looks down and says "i guess so .. as that's what wives do .. sleep with their husbands on their bedrooms so i think he is calling me for this " He stares at her so does she but then they hear

"Caroline!" "CAROLINE! WHERE ARE YOU , LOVE? " Klaus screams . Stefan is looking pissed, hurt and sad while Caroline is looking sad, worried and confused

**REVIEWS AND VOTES! CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL CAROLINE DO? WILL ANYTHING BETWEEN CAROLINE AND STEFAN CHANGE IN 15-20 DAYS ACTING ? HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**THE KIND OF SITUATION KLAUS IS HAVING WITH THIS MIND , I SAW THAT ON TV SHOW SO I ADDED IT HERE IT WAS INDIAN TV SHOW IN WHICH GUY'S MEMORY IS STUCK IN ONE MEMORY IN WHICH HE THOUGHT THAT HE WAS MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE NOT HIS OWN REAL WIFE ! **


	21. You're not his !

Klaus is calling for Caroline, while Caroline is confused so does Stefan but Caroline goes to Klaus after giving a peck on Stefan's lips knowing that Stefan doesn't support her decision. Klaus stops calling when he sees Caroline coming towards him. He looks happy but notices that she was coming out of Stefan's room. He looks furious and goes to Caroline  
>"Oh my god! I can't imagine myself with out you! What were you and Stefan planning without me "<p>

Caroline is helpless and sad but realizes that she has to co operate with his condition and has to act like his wife at any cost while she is thinking about the answer of his question  
>Klaus waves his hand in front of her eyes and says "hey Care, what were you and big bro planning? No hiding please "<br>Caroline laughs nervously and replies " plans .. no no .. actually you have just been through an accident so only Stefan knew the medication timing .. I went to him to ask about that stuff "

Klaus looks relieved and asks " now, come sleep! " Caroline is hesitating but by putting all odds aside she walks away with Klaus.  
>Klaus is laying on his bed while Caroline gives him his medicines he takes it with some water and gives the glass back to Caroline before Caroline can go after putting the glass back on stand,Klaus grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him, she feels so awkward and she can't even stare at him in his eyes properly.<br>Klaus worriedly asks "Did I do something? Why do you look so .. distant to me?

Caroline feels that Klaus is sensing her awkwardness and she thinks that If he thinks more about it, It can be dangerous for him and most probably it can wreck his memories more so she tries to be calm and says " Not like that Klaus, actually such a depressed day I had, you were .. almost dying so I am upset because of these situations .."  
>Klaus looks relieved and mumbles " aw Love, I'll be fine if you are fine .. I'll be happy if you are happy so .. don't worry too much "<p>

Caroline thinks that he had spoken this by heart which loves Caroline . She feels that its the Klaus who is hidden and who hides his feelings for Caroline. She feels sad for Klaus but then Klaus happily presses his lips against hers She looks shocked but knowing the situation and for Klaus' betterment and recovery she can't take risk so she kissed him back. It is long, passionate kiss which leaves Caroline heartbroken as she thinks that she is playing with Klaus' feelings.

Klaus says "so sweetheart, are you gonna sleep or stare me all night " she notices that she has been staring him so she smiles and lays beside him while keeping a distance but Klaus wraps his hand around her waist and makes her closer. She is really helpless but can't do remembers how Stefan used to wrap his hand around her waist. While keeping Stefan's memories in eyes she falls asleep.

MORNING: Caroline gets up and finds her head buried in Klaus' chest but at first she thinks its Stefan but then her eyes flashes open and she realizes its Klaus. She tries to get up as fast as she can but Klaus grabs her hand and kisses her hand saying " what love, why so horrified "  
>She replies " nothing, just its too much time .. I have to prepare breakfast for Stefan and Rosalie " Klaus looks suspicious but then Caroline clears it " as you know, Elena won't do it" Klaus nods<br>Klaus utters " I can't believe that I am married to you .. you know what I don't remember accept our relation as husband wife I just remember that I asked mother to make me your groom after Stefan's betrayal but after that what happened I don't remember it ..what has happened to me "

Caroline makes a story " actually, you have suffered a minor memory loss and doctor said it will recover so don't worry " She goes to get freshen up and then to kitchen.  
>She sees Stefan making Anna and Rosalie understand that now Caroline will act like Klaus' wife so they don't do something that will be too hard for Klaus to handle. He mostly points out Elena.<p>

Elena taunts " so now your wife is Klaus' .. interesting .. Caroline is sharing bed with the memory lost empty Klaus who is in love with her .. watch out Stefan, what if some junior Klaus will be seen here after some months"  
>Stefan glares at her but then his glare shifts to Caroline and he gives a disappointed look to her but he follows her in Kitchen.<br>Caroline explains to him" just don't listen to her .. you know I will never sleep with I'll handle it "

Stefan looks pissed and asks " how? How? Tell me how will you stop him?"  
>Caroline eyes him and says " you should trust me " Stefan rolls his eyes but Caroline grabs his cheek and caresses it then plants a kiss on his soft lips.<br>Caroline then tells him " we kissed .."  
>Stefan looks on and says " funny, I know .. I was there darling we kissed .."<br>Caroline is looking down and says " Klaus and I kissed .." he looks shocked and angry  
>Caroline explains " look, there is nothing about this I can do .. it is need of this situation and he thinks I am his wife so how can a wife stop his husband for kissing her so I think I will have to bear it or else Klaus will mind it and will be stressed and remember doctor said that we shall keep him away from stress .. so Stefan I think in future .. I will have to do this but you know I love you .."<p>

Stefan looks hurt and says with a nervous laugh " Caroline, you know you are clearly stopping me from stopping you from kissing him .. you are mine not his you shouldn't do thay "  
>Caroline nods and mumbles " I know, but we want real old Klaus back so I have to "<br>Stefan grabs her arm and pulls her towards him,says " what if someday junior Klaus will be seen in hall playing and calling you mum .. and you say ' Stefan I am sorry we had to get old Klaus back that's why I slept with him' .. what if CAROLINE? ? "

Caroline is shocked and snaps " so you don't believe what I am assuring you but believing what Elena said ..wow! "  
>Before Stefan could say something Klaus comes and kisses Caroline in front of Stefan and she has to kiss him back this makes Stefan angry so he starts to leave but hears what Klaus says "so as you told me I lost memories I want to listen from you that how we got married and rest of all "<br>Caroline says " I am making breakfast " with a smile  
>Klaus makes a pouty face and says " please! Wouldn't you do that for you hubby,love " he kisses her shoulder from back then but it makes Stefan more angry so he leaves.<p>

Caroline makes a story again" after you mom got ready for our marriage ,Stefan and I both stepped out of our engagement so we got married .. its just been 2 months of our marriage"  
>Klaus smiles and hugs her from back which sort of irritates Caroline but she bears it then rose comes calling Caroline " Mommy!" Caroline and Rose freezes as rose remembers that Stefan told her not say Caroline mummy in front of Klaus. Klaus looks so stunned and gasps out " MOMMY?" And then he looks towards Caroline in need of an answer<br>**Reviews and vote!**


End file.
